


Because it came from you

by sp_ace_witch



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_ace_witch/pseuds/sp_ace_witch
Summary: Primera historia sobre Kemaline en español.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, quiero dejar claro antes de que alguien lea este fic, que me baso únicamente en los personajes de la serie de televisión Everything Sucks y no en las personas reales que interpretan a dichos personajes. Soy consciente de la diferencia de edad entre las actrices, pero los personajes de esta historia no se llevan tantos años. Dicho esto, espero que os guste y ojalá que Netflix renueve esta bonita serie.

_**Because it came from you** _

_**I** _

 

Kate Messner solo había sido capaz de dormir durante un par de horas cuando su despertador comenzó a sonar esa mañana. La habitación todavía estaba en penumbra y el silencio solo era interrumpido por un leve ruido de platos que provenía de la cocina. De no ser por el vestido que todavía descansaba en la puerta de su armario o aquel anillo azul y dulce en su escritorio, hubiera creído que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un cruel producto de su mente, un simple sueño, como esos que llevaba teniendo desde hacía ya varias semanas. Pero no era así, ella de verdad se había estado besando con Emaline Addario, la chica más popular de la escuela, en aquel mismo escenario en el que una botella lo predijo una vez.

 

Kate suspiró mirando al techo de su habitación, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa tonta de su cara. Emaline había sido tan dulce con ella esos últimos días que no podía evitar sentirse emocionada y a la vez asustada por lo que estaba por venir. Su gran duda era: cuando estaban juntas, ¿tenía delante a Emaline, la actriz del club de drama, o solo a una chica como ella descubriendo su sexualidad?

Habían pasado alrededor de media hora solas en el escenario y a pesar de ello Kate seguía pensando que se habían dicho adiós demasiado pronto. Pero Emaline dijo que debía irse a casa y ella debía hablar con su padre. Así que, estúpidamente nerviosa, había escrito su teléfono en un pedazo de papel para que la rubia la llamase durante el fin de semana. Se preguntaba si lo haría ese mismo día o si era ella la que debía haber apuntado el número de Emaline. De cualquier forma, sabía que el día se le iba a hacer muy largo esperando.

 

‒¡Kate, a desayunar!

 

Todavía pensando en volver a escuchar la voz de Emaline Addario, Kate se levantó de la cama.

 

‒‒‒

 

Tomar el desayuno con su padre la devolvió por unos momentos a la realidad y se sintió culpable de haber olvidado cómo terminó su noche en realidad. Habían ido a cenar a casa de Luke y su madre. Todos estaban pasando un rato divertido cuando el timbre sonó y el padre de Luke apareció en la puerta. Un par de segundos incómodos después, la fiesta había terminado y su padre y ella estaban de camino a casa.

Sin duda, Ken Messner era el más preocupado de los dos. Que el padre de Luke apareciera de repente no solo complicaba las cosas entre el "equipo" que habían formado a través de los años madre e hijo, también complicaba su nueva relación amorosa con la señora O'Neill.

Kate intentó animarlo durante toda la mañana. Fueron a hacer la compra, limpiaron y organizaron la casa juntos y le habló de mil cosas sin importancia para distraerlo. Una pequeña parte de ella, incluso se planteó contarle lo suyo con Emaline. Pero sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Además, la rubia todavía no le había llamado y Kate no estaba realmente segura de qué era lo que había entre ambas.

 

A media tarde, Kate se encontraba leyendo un libro en su habitación cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Solo le llevó tres segundos dejar el libro abierto sobre su cama y salir corriendo hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta, con el corazón bombeando más rápido que nunca, vio que su padre ya había descolgado el teléfono para responder a la persona al otro lado. Miró a Kate frunciendo el ceño por su repentino interés en atender las llamadas y, tras unos segundos en silencio, sus facciones se suavizaron y cubrió con su mano el aparato para dirigirse a ella.

 

‒Es para mí‒susurró.

 

Kate sintió la desilusión recorriendo su cuerpo y esperó que su padre no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello de camino a la habitación. Pensó que un fin de semana entero sin saber nada de Emaline iba a ser una verdadera tortura y se preguntó desde cuándo había empezado a necesitarla de tal forma.

 

Quizás la chica se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, quizás se arrepentía. Quizás sus besos solo habían sido un entretenimiento para ella ahora que Oliver no estaba a su lado.

Perdió el interés por seguir leyendo y en su lugar se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados mientras los últimos éxitos sonaban en su pequeña radio. Cuando _Ordinary World_ de Duran Duran comenzó a sonar, Kate supo que ya nunca sería capaz de escuchar esa canción sin imaginar a Emaline bailando con ella, ni tampoco el suave tacto de sus labios.

 

‒‒‒

 

‒Así que pasaré a ver a Sherry y volveré lo más pronto posible. No abras la puerta a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

‒Si, papá, ya me lo has repetido tres veces durante la cena‒respondió Kate, mientras limpiaba su plato en el fregadero.

‒De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me voy‒su padre cogió las llaves del coche y se acercó para darle un beso en la cabeza‒. Qué mayor te estás haciendo, cariño‒murmuró mientras abandonaba la cocina.

 

Kate sonrió negando con la cabeza. Su padre nunca cambiaría, por muchos años que pasaran. O al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba. La sonrisa se borró de su cara cuando se preguntó si el hombre la querría igual cuando supiera que le gustaban las chicas.

 

‒‒‒

 

Ya con su pijama puesto, aprovechando que la casa estaba vacía y que a Kate le encantaba leer rodeada de puro silencio, volvió a coger el libro que había estado leyendo esa misma tarde. Sus ojos comenzaron a devorar las páginas y prontó se encontró llegando al final de la historia. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba tan metida en su mundo que ni se enteró cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

Diciéndose a sí misma que no debía volver a ilusionarse, que probablemente se trataba de su padre llamando desde casa de Luke, salió de su habitación, mucho más despacio que la primera vez. Suspiró antes de descolgar y responder.

 

‒¿Hola?

 

Kate escuchó el ruido de alguien agarrando el teléfono al otro lado, así que volvió a hablar.

 

‒Casa de los Messner, ¿quién es?

‒...Hola, encanto.

 

**Continuará...**

 


	2. II

Kate se alegró de que nadie pudiera verla en esos momentos porque su cara debía de ser un poema. La voz al otro lado de la línea había recorrido todo su cuerpo en forma de escalofrío y, como si no se hubiera pasado todo el día deseando escucharla, respondió de la forma más absurda posible.

 

‒¿Emaline?

 

Quiso golpearse a sí misma.

 

‒A menos que ayer le dieras tu teléfono a otra chica que también te llame encanto, claro‒respondió la voz divertida de la rubia al otro lado.

‒No, claro que no‒se apresuró a responder.

 

Estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras se atascaban en su garganta y no se le ocurría nada que decir. Afortunadamente, la risa de Emaline empezaba a tener un efecto calmante en ella.

 

‒¿Estabas ocupada?‒preguntó la chica en un tono más suave.

‒No, no, para nada‒respondió Kate, todavía demasiado deprisa.

‒Intenté llamar más pronto pero la línea estaba ocupada. O tal vez descolgaste el teléfono para que no te llamase...

‒¿Qué?¡Por supuesto que no descolgué el teléfono!‒Kate podía escuchar a Emaline reírse de su indignación, lo cual era un alivio tras un día entero de dudas‒. Mi padre estuvo hablando con la señora O'Neill un buen rato, probablemente cuando tú llamaste.

‒Oh, bueno, eso tiene más sentido.

‒Descolgar el teléfono...‒murmuró Kate.

 

Se preguntó si Emaline había tardado todo un día en llamar por miedo a que ella no contestase. Quizá había estado pensando en las mismas cosas que ella, quizá no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Pero ella siempre parecía tan segura de sí misma...excepto aquella noche en el hotel.

 

‒Sé que no harías eso, idiota, era una broma.

 

Kate soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y volvió a quedarse en silencio, intentando pensar en algo interesante que decir. Agradeció mentalmente que Emaline volviera a tomar la iniciativa para que la conversación continuase.

 

‒¿Estás sola?‒había algo en esa simple pregunta que puso a Kate más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

‒Sí, mi padre está en casa de Luke...‒no estaba segura de si mencionar a su ex-novio era una forma inteligente de continuar con la conversación, así que enseguida le preguntó‒. ¿Y tú?

‒Yo también.

 

Kate no recordaba haber visto a los padres de Emaline nunca. No habían estado en la presentación de "Lujuria intergaláctica" la noche anterior. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo eran y si la dejaban sola muy a menudo, como a Luke.

 

‒Hey, ¿qué haces mañana?‒preguntó la rubia de pronto, sacando a Kate de sus pensamientos.

‒Uhm...¿Domingo? Creo que nada...

‒Genial. ¿Quieres salir?‒lo había dicho de una forma tan casual que la castaña pensó que no lo había entendido bien.

‒¿Salir?

‒Sí, salir. A dar una vuelta. Conmigo‒Kate agradeció que la otra chica no pudiera verla porque su cara estaba cogiendo el mismo color de un tomate maduro.

‒Sí, claro...‒murmuró, con el corazón bombeando con fuerza ante la idea de volver a verla.

‒¡Guay!¿Te apuntas mi dirección?

 

Kate corrió a buscar una pequeña libreta donde a veces escribía sus ideas para el club de audiovisuales y anotó con cuidado la dirección de Emaline.

Todavía no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pensaba que en algún momento despertaría en su cama y todavía sería la hija del director Messner, esa a la que nadie se acercaba.

 

‒‒‒

 

‒Oye, no me has dicho cómo se llama la amiga a la que vas a ver.

 

Ken estaba viendo la televisión cuando Kate bajó las escaleras como un rayo, ya preparada para salir de casa. Maldijo internamente cuando la voz de su padre la detuvo. Se había entretenido siendo estúpida a la hora de elegir la ropa que llevaría y ahora llegaba tarde. Se asomó al salón para que el hombre la viera, intentando poner la cara más neutral que pudo. Tampoco tenía claro cómo era la cara de "voy a ver a la chica que me gusta y que besé hace dos días", pero intentó sobre todo no poner esa.

 

‒Emaline. Emaline Addario.

‒¿Esa chica del club de drama? Creía que no os llevábais muy bien‒dijo su padre, todavía sin apartar la vista de la tele.

‒Ya, bueno...Grabar la película nos unió.

 

Y tanto que las había unido. Pero no era necesario dar detalles ahora. Se despidió de su padre y, dando un portazo tras ella, cogió su bici y pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo, parando de vez en cuando para ver si iba en la dirección correcta.

 

‒‒‒

 

La casa de Emaline se encontraba en uno de los mejores barrios de Boring. Toda la urbanización parecía sacada de una revista de turismo y tanto era así que Kate esperaba encontrarse en cualquier momento con alguna señora que paseara a su caniche con un collar de diamantes al cuello. Ambos, el perro y ella. Pero afortunadamente nada ni nadie le impidió llegar a su destino y diez minutos más tarde se encontraba frente a la imponente casa de los Addario. En realidad, no parecía mucho más grande que la suya, pero tenía un aire diferente que le erizaba la piel.

Las manos empezaban a sudarle y, temiendo echarse atrás si esperaba más tiempo, Kate bajó de su bicicleta y llamó al timbre sin pensarlo dos veces. Se recordó a sí misma que debía respirar de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, hacerlo le resultó difícil cuando Emaline apareció al otro lado de la puerta, con un adorable jersey de color azul que combinaba con sus ojos y el pelo lacio, como lo había llevado durante toda la semana. También llevaba una pequeña mochila a sus espaldas.

 

‒Hey‒la chica le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo temblar sus rodillas.

‒Hola‒respondió Kate, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando.

‒¿Lista?

 

Emaline salió y cerró la puerta tras ella sin que a Kate le diera tiempo a echarse a un lado, así que cuando la rubia giró, ambas estaban más cerca de lo habitual. Después de un pequeño momento incómodo en el que ambas se miraron y bajaron la mirada al suelo, rieron avergonzadas, y Emaline dio unos pasos hacia adelante esquivando a la de segundo curso.

 

‒Puedes dejar tu bici aquí si quieres‒le dijo señalando su jardín, mientras sacaba unas gafas de sol blancas de su bolso‒, el lugar al que vamos no está muy lejos.

‒Vale, pero oye, ¿dónde vamos?‒preguntó Kate mientras dejaba su bicicleta apoyada contra la pared y comenzaba a caminar para alcanzar a Emaline, que ya iba unos metros más allá.

‒Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos‒respondió ella, misteriosa.

 

Kate rodó los ojos y resopló. No era muy fanática de las sorpresas. De hecho, la última que le habían preparado no había terminado del todo bien. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentirse feliz de ir caminando al lado de Emaline, como si lo llevasen haciendo toda la vida.

 

‒Así que tu padre y la señora O'Neill...‒dijo Emaline cuando llevaban poco tiempo en silencio.

‒Sí...Increíble, ¿no?

‒Y tanto. Bueno, no conozco tanto a tu padre pero no parecía un hombre tan directo como ha resultado ser, vaya‒Kate rió imaginándose al patoso señor Messner declarándose a alguien‒. Entonces...¿Luke va a ser tu hermano?

‒Bueno...sería mi hermanastro si mi padre y su madre decidieran casarse, pero se acaban de conocer‒respondió, viendo de soslayo cómo la rubia le dedicaba una mirada traviesa.

‒Luke va a ser tu hermano‒volvió a decir, esta vez sonriendo, y paró en seco para mirarla de frente. Kate la imitó, curiosa por saber qué pasaba por su mente. La otra chica se acercó más a ella, para hablarle en un tono más bajo‒. ¿Sabes que será muy vergonzoso cuando le digas a la gente que besaste a tu hermano?‒Kate abrió la boca para protestar, pero Emaline la agarró del brazo y alzó la voz, esta vez usando su familiar tono dramático en medio de la calle‒. ¡Oh, pero no te preocupes, princesa, yo seré tu Han Solo!

 

Kate aguantó la risa durante unos segundos y después estalló en carcajadas.

 

‒No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso‒dijo, todavía riéndose mientras la rubia parecía muy orgullosa de sí misma‒. Y no puedo creer que sepas sobre Star Wars.

‒¿Estás de broma? Es un clásico, ¿qué clase de actriz sería si no lo hubiera visto? No tengo culpa de que los nerds crean que son los únicos que pueden ver esas películas.

 

Emaline volvió a caminar con ese paso tan decidido que ella tenía y Kate no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su cara durante el resto del paseo, pensando en lo genial que era y también sin pasar por alto que la chica no había soltado el agarre de su brazo. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

 

**Continuará...**

 


	3. III

Al parecer, una de las cosas que Emaline Addario más disfrutaba en su tiempo libre, era sentarse a tomar un batido en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, que llevaba abierto en Boring desde los años 50. Y allí era donde la había llevado. A aquella extraña pero familiar cafetería cubierta de azul y decorada con las fotografías de un montón de actores y actrices mundialmente famosos. La música que sonaba también era de aquella época, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Kate. Nunca imaginó a Emaline escuchando ese tipo de música, pero si se paraba a pensarlo con detenimiento, realmente no sabía nada de los gustos de la chica. Así que ya iban dos sorpresas en una misma tarde.

La rubia había pedido un enorme batido de fresa mientras que Kate se había decantado por el de chocolate. Ambas habían elegido una mesa justo al lado de un ventanal por el que se veía gran parte del pueblo y se habían sentado en el mismo sillón en un silencioso acuerdo por no estar lejos de la otra. Emaline tenía la espalda contra la ventana, sentada de lado, para poder mirar a Kate de frente cuando hablaban. Esta estaba dando un sorbo a su batido de chocolate cuando la mayor habló.

‒Siempre quise tener una cita en este lugar.

Kate estuvo a punto de atragantarse y agradeció no haber escupido la bebida bajo la divertida mirada de Emaline.

‒¿Cita?‒preguntó, girando la cabeza para mirarla. La chica sonrió aún más.

‒Pues no sé‒Emaline miró despreocupadamente por el ventanal‒, ¿cómo lo llamas tú cuando dos personas que se gustan quedan para salir?

Apoyó el codo en la mesa, poniendo su mano en su barbilla, y mirándola con una ceja levantada. Kate se sintió como un corderito ante la atenta mirada del lobo.

‒Ah...Sí, claro, supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento, solo me has pillado desprevenida‒respondió, intentando dejar la vergüenza a un lado. Si Emaline iba a comportarse de una forma tan casual sobre todo aquello, ella haría lo mismo. Era lo lógico, después de todo.

‒¿Puedo probar ese?‒dijo la rubia señalando su batido. Kate no lo dudó.

‒Claro.

Emaline sonrió y se acercó más a ella en el asiento. Kate desvió la mirada hacia el resto de personas que se encontraban allí esa tarde. Solo eran tres parejas y ninguna de ellas le parecía familiar. Además, todos parecían muy concentrados en sus propios asuntos, en las personas que tenían en frente. Emaline y ella eran las únicas que no se habían sentado frente a frente, sino juntas. Y también eran la única "pareja" del mismo sexo de aquel lugar.

Volvió a centrar la atención en su acompañante, que había terminado de beber pero no había vuelto a ocupar su sitio en el asiento. Sus labios habían quedado marcados en el borde de la copa y ahora la pierna derecha de Kate rozaba su izquierda. No tenía por qué avergonzarse de nada y sin embargo ahí estaba, de nuevo, ruborizándose.

‒Creo que siempre preferiré la fresa‒dijo Emaline, sonriendo de una forma que ella no supo descifrar.

Al principio no sabía ni de qué estaba hablando, distraída por su cercanía, pero una pequeña mancha de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios le recordó la razón por la que se había acercado en primer lugar. Kate empezaba a sentirse demasiado abrumada por la situación. No tenía claro hasta qué punto podía ser ella misma con Emaline en público y por ello no sabía muy bien cómo debía comportarse. Le sonrió de vuelta mientras la chica volvía a dar un sorbo a su batido de fresa.

‒¿Nunca viniste aquí con Oliver?

En cuanto las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, supo que no debía haber preguntado eso. Emaline se quedó quieta un momento, todavía inclinada sobre su copa, y después volvió su mirada hacia ella. A veces, cuando estaba seria, podía ver en sus ojos un rastro de la antigua chica que se había reído de ella en los vestuarios. Pero a Kate ya no le daba miedo esa Emaline, solo compasión y algo de tristeza.

‒No, a Oliver no le gustaban demasiado las citas. Siempre decía que todas esas tonterías románticas debía dejarlas en el escenario‒respondió finalmente la rubia, separándose un poco de ella, apoyando su mano en el nuevo hueco entre ambas. No había rencor en su voz, solo resignación‒, así que siempre he venido aquí sola. Es como el único lugar donde nadie espera nada de mí, al que vengo a pensar en mis cosas‒Kate asintió, comprensiva‒. Pero supongo que ya no es solo mío.

El corazón de Kate se encogió. Emaline la estaba mirando de esa forma tan intensa como a veces lo hacía, como hizo la primera vez en el hotel, como hacía siempre que contaba algo desde el fondo de quien realmente era. Era consciente de lo que significaba esa última frase que ella había dicho, que había compartido con ella su único lugar de refugio, y Kate no podía sentirse más emocionada.

Incapaz de atreverse a algo más en la cafetería, puso su mano encima de la de Emaline en el asiento, escondidas tras la mesa y tras sus batidos, ahora olvidados.

La chica bajó la mirada a sus manos antes de volver a sus ojos y sonreír. Kate notó cómo su mano giraba para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos y se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en las ganas que tenía de volver a besarla.

 

‒‒‒

 

Anochecía cuando ambas jóvenes salieron del restaurante. Emaline había insistido en pagar ambos batidos, asegurando que Kate podría hacerlo cuando fuera ella quien la invitase a una cita, lo cual era una clara indirecta para repetir. Estaba tan feliz de haber pasado tiempo a solas con Emaline que una pequeña parte de ella no podía evitar pensar en cómo iban a disimularlo en el instituto.

Esa era una de las pocas cosas que seguían sin resolver. Al fin y al cabo, solo habían pasado unas semanas desde que Emaline era "la novia de Oliver", Kate no estaba segura de cuál sería la reacción de la gente si se llegaban a enterar de todo aquello.

Caminaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que se llevó un buen susto cuando sintió una mano agarrando la suya.

‒Lo siento‒dijo Emaline, que se había mantenido en silencio desde el restaurante‒. ¿Te molesta?

Kate miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. No había mucha gente por la calle a esas horas y las luces todavía no habían sido encendidas.

‒No. Todo lo contrario‒respondió con sinceridad.

Pasaron todo el camino de vuelta a casa de Emaline en silencio y sin soltarse de la mano. Kate nunca le había dado la mano a alguien por más de dos minutos. Habían hablado de un montón de cosas durante toda la tarde y eso le encantaba. Pero también le gustaba saber que no se sentía incómoda compartiendo el silencio con ella. Sabía que su pequeño crush se había convertido en algo mucho más grande, que Emaline era mucho más que un rostro bonito, y que sus sentimientos estaban llegando a la cima de una montaña rusa sin frenos. Pero no tenía miedo.

Cuando se encontraron de nuevo frente a la puerta de los Addario, ya era de noche y todas las farolas de la calle estaban alumbrándolas. Sin embargo, la casa de la joven estaba totalmente a oscuras. Emaline soltó su mano para encender las luces del porche.

‒¿Dónde están tus padres?‒no pudo evitar preguntar Kate.

‒Trabajan fuera casi todos los fines de semana y muchos de ellos ni siquiera tienen tiempo para volver a casa a dormir, así que duermen más en hoteles que aquí‒explicó Emaline, buscando las llaves en un bolsillo de su pequeña mochila.

‒¿Y no te da miedo pasar las noches sola?‒Kate se sintió bastante infantil al preguntarlo y quiso golpearse.

‒¿Por qué?¿Quieres venir a salvarme durmiendo conmigo?‒Emaline se echó a reír al ver la cara que había puesto la joven y después volvió a coger una mano entre las suyas, muy concentrada en jugar con sus dedos‒. Estoy acostumbrada, no es nada.

‒Bueno...‒Kate pasó unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué decir, observando su mano derecha desaparecer entre las de la rubia‒. Supongo que es hora de que vuelva a casa.

‒¿Quieres que te acompañe un trozo del camino?‒preguntó Emaline volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

‒No, no hace falta. Estoy acostumbrada.

Emaline sonrió de esa forma traviesa que dejaba a Kate incapaz de apartar la mirada y que tantos problemas le había traído en el pasado.

‒Espera‒dijo, dejando la mano de Kate libre de nuevo y girándose para abrir la puerta de su casa‒, entra un momento.

Kate vaciló un poco antes de obedecer y caminar hasta el recibidor de su hogar. Era un poco más grande que el suyo y había un gran espejo a su izquierda bajo el que descansaba un mueble del mismo tamaño con algunas fotografías de familia y la que supuso que era Emaline de pequeña. Kate sonrió al ver que seguía teniendo un rostro muy parecido. Escuchó a Emaline cerrar la puerta tras ella y acercarse.

‒No mires eso, es vergonzoso.

‒Yo creo que es adorable.

Ambas chicas rieron viendo las fotografías por un momento hasta que el silencio volvió. Kate dio media vuelta para mirar a la chica a la cara.

‒¿Para qué tenía que entrar?‒murmuró, inquieta.

‒Para nada...‒Emaline también parecía nerviosa, como aquel día en las escaleras del instituto‒. En realidad...para esto.

La rubia puso sus manos delicadamente sobre los hombros de Kate y esta se inclinó de forma instintiva para facilitar a sus labios la tarea de encontrarse. Cuando lo hicieron, no pudo ignorar esa sensación en el estómago que ya había sentido la primera vez en aquel escenario, mientras Emaline rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y las notas de _Ordinary World_ sonaban de fondo. Esta vez no hubo ni rastro de duda o indecisión. Esta vez Kate acarició su espalda y rogó internamente por que no terminase tan pronto. Pero en algún momento la falta de aire se convirtió en su enemiga. Así que se separó lentamente de la chica para mirarla.

Emaline todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tan abrumada por las nuevas sensaciones como ella. Ese pequeño detalle le pareció encantador e, incapaz de resistirse, volvió a cerrar la distancia que las separaba.

 

 

**Continuará...**


	4. IV

Estaba segura de que decir adiós a los labios de Emaline era una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer a lo largo de su vida. Pero tuvo que hacerlo para volver a casa, con la promesa de repetirlo escrita en sus ojos, y tuvo que esforzarse para que su cara no se volviera a poner roja cuando su padre le preguntó cómo había ido su salida.

Si viajara en el tiempo a penas un par de semanas y le contara a la antigua Kate que iba a terminar saliendo con Emaline Addario, esta se reiría y pensaría que se había vuelto totalmente loca. Y tal vez sí lo había hecho, porque solo hacía unos minutos que se habían despedido y ya necesitaba verla de nuevo. Necesitaba rozar esos labios de nuevo, estar cerca de su piel. Habían acordado mantener un poco de distancia en el instituto, al menos hasta que ambas tuvieran claro lo que querían hacer y lo que sus respectivas familias opinarían de ellas. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de aquello.

A Kate le preocupaba mucho la posible reacción de su padre, pero sabía que la de la gente de la escuela sería mucho peor.

‒‒‒

A la mañana siguiente, Kate se levantó con ganas de ir a clase. Sobre todo, con ganas de ver a sus amigos, los cuales no había visto desde el estreno de su película. Se sentía un poco culpable por no haber llamado a Luke para preguntar cómo estaba, pero lo único en lo que había podido pensar durante todo el fin de semana había sido Emaline. Así que cuando llegó se alegró mucho de encontrar a McQuaid y Luke en la entrada del instituto.

‒Hola, chicos‒dijo, una vez a su lado.

Luke intentó dedicarle una sonrisa, pero Kate supo al instante que su amigo no se encontraba en su mejor momento. McQuaid, por su parte, se limitó a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza y esquivó su mirada, lo cual le pareció bastante raro incluso tratándose de McQuaid, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

‒Tengo que hablar con Stargrove, nos vemos luego en la cafetería‒dijo Luke, antes de salir corriendo hacia el club de audiovisuales.

‒¿Está bien?‒preguntó Kate, pero McQuaid se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

‒No me ha contado mucho‒dijo él. La observó por un momento antes de añadir‒, nadie cuenta mucho aquí.

Kate frunció el ceño, confusa. Justo cuando iba a preguntar a qué se refería, el timbre sonó y el chico se despidió para ir a su clase. Leslie llegó en ese momento y ambas chicas se dirigieron a su clase de química.

Su compañera se pasó toda la mañana hablando de Tyler. Y Kate lo entendía, porque ella también habría pasado horas hablando de cierta rubia si pudiera. Pero para cuando llegó la hora del descanso, lo único que Kate quería era que Leslie tuviera la boca llena de comida para poder disfrutar de un poco de silencio. No entendía cómo Tyler todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que la joven sentía por él. De verdad que era un chico despistado, pero esperaba que las cosas surgieran solas en algún momento. De verdad que lo esperaba, o su compañera la volvería loca.

Se cruzaron con su padre en los pasillos de camino a la cafetería y se alegró de ver que parecía de muy buen humor. A pesar de la vuelta del señor O'Neill a Boring, sabía que la relación de su padre y Sherry iba a mejor cada día y ella estaba muy contenta por la sincera felicidad de su padre. Tal vez las cosas iban a empezar a ir muy bien para los Messner a partir de ahora.

‒¿Crees que a Tyler le molestará que me siente a su lado para comer?

Kate rodó los ojos ante la nueva pregunta de Leslie. No quería ser maleducada pero, a esas alturas, ella solo quería ver a Emaline de una vez. No había podido hacerlo en toda la mañana, no se habían cruzado en ningún cambio de clase y se moría de ganas de ver esos ojos azules de nuevo. Las horas se le habían hecho eternas, repitiendo en su cabeza los últimos besos que habían compartido en casa de Emaline y preguntándose cuándo podrían repetirlos.

Encontraron a los chicos ya sentados en su mesa habitual de la cafetería. Tyler y McQuaid estaban discutiendo sobre una posible secuela para "Lujuria intergaláctica" mientras Luke removía la comida de su plato sin probar bocado. Kate se sentó a su lado tras inspeccionar con la mirada y sin éxito las demás mesas en busca de una cabellera rubia.

‒¿No vas a comer?‒le preguntó, preocupada.

‒No tengo hambre‒Luke permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de añadir‒. Va a venir a recogerme después de clase.

Kate no tuvo que preguntar para saber que el chico hablaba de su padre. Escuchó a Leslie debatiendo algo con los otros dos chicos de fondo.

‒Y eso es...¿malo?‒preguntó, intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

‒No sé. Es raro. No quiero que piense que puede venir aquí después de tantos años y ganarme tan facilmente‒Kate asintió, comprensiva.

‒Bueno...La gente cambia y todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad‒dijo, esta vez sin referirse exactamente al señor O'Neill.

‒Tú confías demasiado en la gente, Kate.

‒Algunas personas te sorprenden para bien.

Luke levantó su vista hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño. Kate desvió la mirada hacia la manzana que descansaba en su plato y después hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Como si hubiera sentido su presencia, allí estaba Emaline, acercándose hasta su mesa. Llevaba puesto uno de sus tops bajo una camisa negra y sus pantalones de cuadros rojos. Kate sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando ella llegó a su lado y la chica le dedicó una sonrisa todavía más grande.

‒Hey, ¿cómo están mis adorables nerds?‒saludó, dejando a todos en la mesa bastante sorprendidos.

Tyler y Leslie fueron los únicos que la saludaron efusivamente y al mismo tiempo, y Kate no pudo evitar pensar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. La mirada que McQuaid le dedicó a la recién llegada tampoco pasó desapercibida para ella. A ese chico de verdad le pasaba algo hoy...

‒Oh, Luke, a mis compañeros de clase les encantó la película‒dijo Emaline, acercando una silla de otra mesa para sentarse al lado de Kate de forma despreocupada‒. Para ser un novato, tienes talento.

‒Mm...¿Gracias?‒Kate sonrió mirando primero a Luke y luego a Emaline. Esta le guiñó un ojo.

‒Deberíamos colaborar de nuevo en el futuro‒continuó hablando la rubia‒, ¿qué opinas tú, McQuaid?‒el aludido se ajustó las gafas con nerviosismo mientras todos en la mesa lo miraban.

‒Bueno, el club de teatro vuelve a tener el escenario disponible. Creo que esto solo ha sido una experiencia aparte. Las segundas partes nunca salen bien...

‒Oh, ya vamos otra vez‒se quejó Tyler.

‒Que aguafiestas, McQuaid...‒Emaline negó con la cabeza pero Kate vio que sonreía y le pareció que de verdad le tenía cariño al chico‒. Hey, tengo que hablar contigo‒dijo, esta vez mirando solo a Kate‒, ¿me esperas al acabar las clases?

‒Ah, claro...‒Kate asintió, de pronto nerviosa por todas las miradas puestas en ellas dos.

‒Bueno, el timbre está a punto de sonar. Tengo que volver a clase‒Emaline se levantó de la silla y agarró la manzana de Kate para darle un mordisco‒, ¡nos vemos!

Luke y ella la siguieron con la mirada hasta que la chica había desaparecido de la cafetería con la manzana en la mano.

‒¿Qué mosca le ha picado?‒preguntó Luke.

Kate solo se encogió de hombros y escondió una sonrisa.

‒‒‒

El resto de clases pasaron todavía más lentas para ella, si es que eso era posible. Se preguntaba de qué querría hablarle Emaline. Sabía que no había pasado nada malo pero, aún así, no podía quitarse esas pequeñas dudas de encima y los nervios de su estómago no la dejaban concentrarse.

Al salir de su última clase del día, se encontró a Luke a un lado del pasillo, frente a su taquilla, caminando de un lado a otro ansiosamente. En cuanto la vió, se acercó a ella con rapidez, esquivando a los demás alumnos que se dirigían a la salida.

‒No puedo hacerlo, Kate‒dijo el chico, una vez que estuvo frente a ella. Le costó unos segundos entender a qué se refería.

‒Claro que puedes, Luke. Es tu padre. Quizás no ha estado contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo es. Además, dijiste que parecía guay en las cintas...

‒¿Y si no lo es?¿Y si yo tampoco lo soy para él?‒la interrumpió su amigo‒. Mi madre no está muy contenta con todo esto...

‒Luke, cálmate‒respondió ella, agarrando al chico por los hombros para que la mirase‒. Claro que le parecerás guay. Y tú no sabrás cómo es él hasta que no te arriesgues a conocerlo. ¿No quieres conocer a tu padre?‒Luke bajó la mirada.

‒Bueno...Sí, supongo.

‒Entonces inténtalo. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Luke asintió, esta vez más convencido. Tenía en los ojos esa mirada decidida que Kate había visto ya varias veces antes y supo que le iría bien. A veces, envidiaba la seguridad de Luke.

Su amigo se despidió de ella con un abrazo rápido y un "gracias" y ella caminó hacia su taquilla para recoger el resto de libros con los que tendría que estudiar esa tarde. Estaba concentrada en ello cuando su vista se cubrió de negro por unas manos que taparon sus ojos. Kate se quedó quieta y sonrió ya que sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

‒¿Quién soy?‒preguntó Emaline a su espalda.

‒Mm...¿Leslie?‒respondió ella, evitando reírse.

‒No, pero puedo llamarla si lo prefieres.

Kate se echó a reír por el tono indignado de la chica y cogió sus manos para poder girarse a mirarla. Se encontró con una sonrisa mucho más ancha que la suya y esos ojos azules que parecían querer atravesarla a veces. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo para descubrir que eran las únicas alumnas allí y eso la tranquilizó. Todavía tenía las manos de Emaline entre las suyas, no era capaz de soltarlas.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio mirando sus manos hasta que, por una vez, Kate decidió romper el hielo primero.

‒¿De qué querías hablar?‒preguntó, volviendo a sentirse un poco nerviosa.

‒¿Qué?‒Emaline parecía desconcertada.

‒¿No habíamos quedado aquí porque tenías que hablarme de algo?‒volvió a preguntar.

‒Oh, no, en realidad era una excusa para verte a solas‒contestó la rubia con toda la calma del mundo.

Kate intentó cerrar la boca y no ruborizarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero falló estrepitosamente. También necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad para no besarla allí mismo, en medio del pasillo. Pero Emaline parecía tener otras ideas, ya que tiró de su mano para que la siguiese hasta el baño de las chicas.

Una vez dentro, Kate no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Cerró la puerta casi de forma automática y giró para ver a Emaline abriendo todos los cubículos en busca de alguien. Cuando se aseguró de que estaban solas, volvió frente a ella y, tirando ligeramente de su camisa, la acercó hasta alcanzar sus labios de una forma en la que nunca antes lo había hecho.

**Continuará...**

 


	5. V

Realmente a Kate no le importaba ser la última en salir del instituto aquel día. No le importaba llegar más tarde de lo habitual a casa. No le importaba que sus labios empezaran a doler. Y, definitivamente, no le importaba el frío de la pared del baño contra su espalda. No cuando Emaline parecía no querer separarse de su boca en años.

La chica no había soltado el agarre de una de sus manos sobre su camisa, como si temiera que Kate fuera a desaparecer de allí en cualquier momento. Pero la realidad era que Kate no intentaría escapar de aquella situación aunque toda la escuela estuviera en llamas. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de tal forma, pero no era de esa forma apresurada e incluso desagradable que había visto en las películas. Era intenso pero delicado, era la forma que Emaline tenía de mostrar quien realmente era y se lo estaba mostrando, solo a ella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí pero por el silencio abrumador de fuera estaba claro que eran probablemente las únicas alumnas que no se habían ido a casa todavía. La rubia dejó un suave, lento y último beso en sus labios antes de separarse lo mínimo posible de ella. Kate no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos todavía. Estaba muy concentrada en regular su respiración y en escuchar la agitada respiración de la chica frente a ella.

‒Te he echado de menos.

Fue solo un susurro. Perfectamente pudo haber sido producto de su imaginación. Pero, al abrir los ojos y ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Emaline, Kate supo que lo había dicho de verdad. Controló sus ganas de decir algo absurdo y estúpido como "¿qué?" o "pero me viste ayer..." y en su lugar, le dedicó la más tierna de sus sonrisas.

‒Yo también.

Emaline parecía contenta con esa respuesta porque le devolvió la sonrisa acompañada de otro pequeño tirón de su camisa para acercarla a ella y envolverla en un cálido abrazo. Su diferencia de altura era perfecta para que Kate descansara la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica sin problemas.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra en silencio. El baño del instituto no era el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero Kate sabía que eso no importaba, que estaban creando otro de los muchos recuerdos que quedarían grabados en su memoria durante mucho tiempo. Y tampoco le importaba si el resto de sus días de instituto acababan así. Merecía la pena.

Finalmente, Emaline se separó de ella y dijo que era hora de volver a casa. Y, aunque no era tan raro que dos amigas caminaran de la mano por Boring, sabía que sí sería raro para la gente del instituto tratándose de ellas, que apenas acababan de formar su "amistad", así que Kate tuvo que aguantar esas terribles ganas de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Emaline durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Tuvo que conformarse con rozar su brazo y ver su sonrisa al caminar.

 

‒‒‒

 

‒Así que Sherry nos ha invitado a comer este miércoles y le he dicho que sí iremos. No te molesta, ¿verdad, cariño?‒preguntó Ken mientras Kate disfrutaba de uno de los pocos platos que su padre sabía cocinar.

‒Claro que no. Sé lo importante que es para ti, papá.

‒Bueno, genial...¿Y cómo van las cosas con Luke?‒volvió a preguntar el hombre, con expresión inocente.

‒¿A qué te refieres? Nos llevamos bien. Ya sabes, somos amigos‒respondió Kate, algo nerviosa por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

‒Claro, claro‒Ken no parecía muy convencido‒, entonces...¿no terminasteis por lo mío con Sherry, no?

‒¿Qué? ¡No!‒Kate negó efusivamente con la cabeza‒. Simplemente estamos mejor siendo amigos, papá.

‒De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

Padre e hija estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras terminaban su cena. Kate tenía la sensación de que la conversación no había terminado ahí y, efectivamente, Ken no tardó en volver a mirarla con esa expresión con la que lo hacía cuando quería investigar un poco en la mente de su única hija.

‒Entonces...¿no hay ningún otro chico en el instituto que te llame la atención?

Kate masticó con toda la calma de la que era capaz tras una pregunta así mientras su mente descartaba todas las opciones que no debía responder. Al final, se decantó por la única más o menos sincera.

‒Ningún chico.

‒Oh, bueno...Porque si un día hay otro chico, ya sabes que no tengo ningún problema en conocerlo. Quiero decir, es normal empezar a salir con gente a tu edad. Y Luke era un buen chico, así que confío en tu criterio. Pero me gustaría saberlo y que tengas la confianza suficiente para contármelo.

‒Papá, ¿a qué viene todo esto?‒preguntó, intentando ignorar a esa voz en su cabeza que quería ser sincera del todo.

‒Bueno, es solo que antes de Luke, no parecías interesada en nadie. Y supongo que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido. Y no te conté mucho sobre el tema‒Ken parecía más incómodo que ella, lo cual era bastante difícil. Kate temía que su padre comenzase a darle "la charla" en cualquier momento.

‒Eso es porque realmente no estaba interesada en nadie...‒murmuró ella, rogando internamente por que su padre no se diera cuenta de que había hablado en pasado.

‒Lo entiendo, pero si quieres contarme algo más alguna vez...Bueno, ya sabes que aquí estoy.

Kate asintió y se levantó para recoger los platos de la cena con rapidez. Le dolía mentir a su padre. ¿Era lo mismo mentir que ocultar la verdad? Probablemente. Pero es que no podía contarle nada todavía. No se sentía preparada para hacerlo. Y no quería presionar a Emaline a hacerlo también. Debía aguantar esa incómoda sensación en el pecho, solo un poco más, por ambas.

Se dirigía al salón, abrumada por esos pensamientos, cuando el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar.

‒¡Kate, cariño, contesta tú!

La chica volvió a la cocina, donde su padre fregaba mientras murmuraba la letra de una canción, ajeno al huracán de sentimientos que había provocado en su hija.

‒¿Hola?‒dijo al descolgar el teléfono.

‒Hola, guapa‒respondió una voz familiar al otro lado. Kate sintió cómo su cara empezaba a arder al instante.

‒Hey‒murmuró en un tono totalmente diferente al que había utilizado antes. Miró a su padre, que seguía secando platos frente a ella‒. ¿Qué pasa?

‒Me apetecía hablar contigo...‒Kate se mordió el labio, mientras seguía mirando a Ken de reojo.

‒Oh...Vale.

‒¿Estás bien?‒podía notar la confusión de Emaline solo por su voz.

‒Sí, claro. Mi padre y yo hemos acabado de cenar y estamos recogiendo la cocina‒dijo, rezando por que la chica pillase la indirecta.

‒Ah, ya lo entiendo‒Emaline rió al otro lado de la línea‒, tu padre está justo ahí, ¿no?

‒Exacto.

‒Pues eso es un problema porque disimulas fatal.

‒¿Qué? ¡No es verdad!‒dijo Kate, fingiendo indignación.

‒Claro que sí. ¿O tengo que recordarte cómo me mirabas en los vestuarios?‒Kate le dio la espalda a su padre para que no pudiera ver su cara.

‒No...‒murmuró, avergonzada.

‒¿Te has sonrojado?‒preguntó Emaline, divertida.

‒¡Claro que no!‒mintió mientras la rubia reía.

‒Seguro que sí. Pero está bien, no te haré sufrir más.

Ken tocó el hombro de su hija, haciendo que esta se sobresaltase.

‒Voy arriba, ¿de acuerdo? No tardes mucho, tengo que hacer una llamada‒dijo.

Kate asintió, dando gracias por quedarse sola en la cocina.

‒¿Se ha ido?‒preguntó Emaline.

‒Sí. Creo que no lo he pasado peor en mi vida‒dijo Kate mientras la chica volvía a reir.

‒Después yo soy la dramática.

‒Oye...A mi también me apetecía hablar contigo‒Emaline se quedó en silencio unos segundos y Kate se preguntó si estaría sonriendo.

‒Eres adorable, Kate Messner.

No supo qué contestar a eso así que rió de forma estúpida y suspiró.

‒Bueno, a parte de escuchar tu voz, quería preguntarte algo‒dijo Emaline, de repente más seria.

‒¿Preguntarme qué?‒respondió ella, curiosa.

‒Si no quieres, está bien. Es solo una propuesta.

‒¿Qué es?

‒Entendería que no quisieras, de verdad. Solo dímelo...

‒¡Emaline!‒interrumpió Kate‒. Si no me lo dices, no te puedo responder...

‒Bueno‒la chica cogió aire un momento antes de continuar‒, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa a dormir mañana?

Kate procesó la información más lentamente de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Y su cara debió pasar por todos los tonos de rojo posibles antes de pensar en dar una respuesta. No es que tuviera que pensarlo, claro que quería pasar tiempo con Emaline. Pero una extraña sensación de pánico parecía haberse apoderado de ella.

La otra chica pareció interpretar su silencio de forma negativa.

‒Ya he dicho que entendería si no quieres‒murmuró.

‒¡No!‒dijo Kate, saliendo de su pequeño trance‒. Quiero decir, sí. Sí que me gustaría.

‒¿De verdad?‒Emaline sonaba tan ilusionada que Kate no pudo evitar sonreír contra el teléfono.

‒Sí, mucho‒respondió con sinceridad‒. Pero tendré que preguntarle a mi padre...

‒Bueno, puedes decirle que vendrá más gente. Como una fiesta de pijamas.

‒¿Irá más gente?‒Kate intentó no sonar decepcionada.

‒¿Qué? Claro que no, tonta. Es para que no sospeche...

‒No sospecharía aunque me dieras un beso delante suya‒Emaline se echó a reir y Kate la imitó, contagiada.

‒Quizás un día lo haga‒dijo la mayor.

‒Quizás‒respondió ella.

‒Oh, qué atrevida, Kate...‒la aludida volvió a reir, orgullosa de sí misma.

‒Bueno‒dijo, lamentando tener que despedirse tan pronto‒, tengo que colgar.

‒Está bien, ¿te veo mañana en la escuela?

‒Claro.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio por un momento. A veces, Kate sentía que iba a decir algo estúpido sin poder evitarlo.

‒Buenas noches, encanto.

‒Buenas noches, Emaline.

Solo a veces, ese hasta ahora desconocido sentimiento la recorría de arriba a abajo y la obligaba a contar hasta tres antes de responder. Kate sabía que un día no sería capaz de contar, sabía que un día diría algo sin pensar. Algo como "creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Emaline".

 

 


	6. VI

McQuaid despertó esa mañana para ir a la escuela pensando que sería otro ordinario día en su vida. Realmente no se podía imaginar lo equivocado que estaba y todo lo que le iba a pasar.

Para empezar, fue asaltado en mitad del camino por un grupo de chicas que le preguntaron por "Lujuria intergaláctica" de nuevo. Estos pequeños accidentes habían ocurrido desde el estreno de la película. Y, quizás en otro momento, le hubiera gustado ser el centro de atención y que algunas chicas mostrasen interés en él, incluso se podría haber sentido halagado. Pero ese no era el momento adecuado. No podía pensar en chicas. No debía cometer ese error de nuevo.

Había pasado semanas sin poder quitarse a Emaline Addario de la cabeza. Y, a pesar de ser una persona realista que no se dejaba llevar por los instintos del corazón, había terminado haciéndose unas ilusiones preciosas. Había creado mil escenarios diferentes en su mente, pero nunca podría haber imaginado lo que terminaría ocurriendo en realidad. Así que ahora se sentía como un completo idiota y no parecía ser capaz de deshacerse de su mal humor. Y sabía que nadie tenía la culpa de aquello, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Decepcionado consigo mismo y con la situación en la que se encontraba.

Cuando por fin llegó a la escuela, le informaron de que Tyler estaba enfermo y no había podido ir a clase aquel día. Así que tuvo que soportar él solo a Luke hablando de su padre durante las siguientes tres horas. Escuchó los problemas de su amigo en silencio hasta que no pudo más. Se encontraban en el club de audiovisuales cuando decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente.

‒Todos tenemos problemas, Luke, y hablar de ellos durante horas no va a hacerlos desaparecer, así que déjalo ya‒le dijo de pronto, sin mucha delicadeza. El otro chico se quedó callado por un momento, confuso, y después pudo ver cómo su expresión se convertía en una de enfado.

‒Pero, tío, ¿a ti qué te pasa?‒McQuaid lo ignoró mientras intentaba prestar atención a lo que Stargrove estaba contando‒. Has estado así toda la semana, supera ya lo de esa chica que no te hizo caso. Todos hemos estado ahí.

Ironicamente, Luke atravesó la sala para ponerse junto a Kate, que los había estado observando con curiosidad desde su rincón.

Kate Messner, ese era otro de sus problemas. Parecía que todo había cambiado desde que ella apareció en su vida. Y no estaba seguro de si el cambio era bueno o malo, lo único que sabía era que, en ese momento, se sentía horrible.

Cuando el timbre que anunciaba el descanso sonó, Luke salió como un rayo de la sala, todavía malhumorado. McQuaid estaba recogiendo su mochila cuando sintió a alguien detrás suya.

‒¿Sabes? no has sido muy amable con Luke‒murmuró Kate. Él dio media vuelta para mirarla.

Había muchas cosas que quería decirle. Y sin embargo, su parte más racional sabía que la chica no tenía ninguna culpa.

‒No es asunto tuyo‒se limitó a decir, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

‒Ya sé que no lo es‒dijo ella, persiguiéndolo‒. Pero Luke también es mi amigo y los amigos no se tratan así. ¿Sabes que lo está pasando mal?

‒Conozco a Luke desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú. Y soy consciente de cómo lo está pasando‒intentó avanzar para abrir la puerta pero Kate se puso en medio.

‒Mira, no sé lo que te pasa, es verdad que no te conozco tanto como Luke y no entiendo por qué actúas como si yo hubiera arruinado todo...‒la chica desvió la mirada al suelo y luego volvió a mirarlo con seriedad‒. Pero no estás siendo justo con él. Necesita tu apoyo y el de Tyler. Sois sus mejores amigos, después de todo. Y yo no puedo ayudarlo siempre.

‒Eso es obvio‒dijo, dando por terminada la conversación y dejando a una confusa Kate detrás.

Encontró a Emaline Addario esperando en el pasillo, más adorable a cada día que pasaba. Y, por una fracción de segundo, su mente deseó que la chica lo estuviera esperando a él. Pero no era así. Fue Kate la que hizo que sus ojos se iluminasen cuando salió de la clase.

‒¡Hey!‒saludó la rubia, ajena a su pequeña discusión. Cuando vio las expresiones en ambos, la sonrisa se borró de su cara‒.¿Va todo bien?

‒Sí, todo va genial‒contestó él secamente, pasando de largo y dejando a las dos chicas atrás.

Él no tenía ningún problema con la gente homosexual. Hasta ahora, siempre se había considerado un chico abierto de mente. Y no era una sorpresa que Kate lo fuera, después de todos esos rumores. Pero nunca lo habría imaginado de Emaline, que había estado enganchada a Oliver desde el primer día que la vio. De cualquier modo, él no podía compararse con Oliver y ahora tampoco podía compararse con Kate, aunque fuera por razones totalmente opuestas.

Luke no apareció por la cafetería y una parte de él agradeció que no lo hiciera. Leslie llegó y le preguntó por Tyler con la desilusión escrita en su cara, pero también lo dejó solo. Y ver a Kate y Emaline entrar a la cafetería sospechosamente cerca la una de la otra tampoco ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo. McQuaid se preguntó cómo era posible que la gente no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellas, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. La forma en la que las dos chicas se miraban lo decía todo.

‒‒‒

El día se le había hecho terriblemente largo y pesado. Tanto era así que tuvo que pedir permiso para ir al baño en mitad de su penúltima clase, solo para poder respirar por un momento. Caminó por el pasillo a solas y entró para refrescarse la cara frente a los espejos. Sin embargo, su paz no duró mucho. La puerta se abrió con un golpe brusco y se cerró del mismo modo. Emaline entró al baño como un tornado.

‒¡Jesus, Emaline!‒gritó él, colocándose las gafas que se había quitado‒¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?¡Este es el baño de chicos!

‒Cuéntame algo que no sepa, McQuaid‒dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos frente a él. Admitía que esa chica lo intimidaba demasiado.

‒¿Qué te pasa?‒preguntó, nervioso.

‒No, ¿qué te pasa a ti?‒preguntó ella‒¿Por qué estás siendo tan gilipollas con todo el mundo?

‒Dios...‒suspiró‒. ¿Kate te ha mandado a echarme la bronca?

‒A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer‒dijo la chica, y él la creyó sin dudarlo.

‒De todas formas, no es asunto tuyo...

‒McQuaid, ¿somos amigos?‒preguntó ella, suavizando la voz y recostándose contra la pared. En cuestión de segundos, pasó de ser la antigua Emaline a la chica del bosque.

‒Uh...Supongo‒respondió, de una forma bastante resentida.

‒No pareces muy convencido.

‒Bueno, los amigos no te dicen que vayas a... desahogarte con un calcetín.

La cara de Emaline pasó de ser absoluta confusión a sorpresa y más tarde a algo parecido al arrepentimiento. Bajó la mirada y McQuaid supo que sabía de qué estaba hablando.

‒Oye, no estaba en un buen momento, lo siento si te ofendí‒dijo. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, así que la chica siguió hablando‒. Pero eso no puede ser lo único por lo que estás así. Y, no sé, creo que si necesitas ayuda o quieres hablar de algo, no tienes por qué comportarte como un capullo. Puedes contármelo. Soy tu amiga.

El chico miró a esos ojos azules y, por primera vez en todo el día, se sintió avergonzado. Realmente se estaba comportando como un capullo y lo sabía.

‒Emaline...yo...

‒¿Si?‒la chica se había acercado a él, curiosa.

‒Yo...os vi‒murmuró, notando cómo se ruborizaba.

‒¿A quién?‒preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

‒A Kate y a ti. El día del estreno de la película... En el auditorio‒los ojos de Emaline se abrieron de par en par cuando supo a qué se refería. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, claramente buscando algo que decir.

‒Mierda, mierda, mierda...‒repitió, dando vueltas por el baño‒. McQuaid, dime que no se lo has contado a nadie, dímelo.

‒Por supuesto que no se lo he contado a nadie.

‒Oh, gracias a Dios...Kate me va a matar. Sabía que ese sitio no era nada discreto...‒la chica siguió dando vueltas de forma nerviosa hasta que paró de golpe‒. Un momento, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con tu mal humor?

McQuaid se ruborizó todavía más y miró al suelo, incapaz de mirar a la rubia a la cara. No hizo falta dar ninguna explicación, solo con ese gesto, Emaline pareció entenderlo todo.

‒Oh, McQuaid...‒dijo, soltando una risita y acercándose para poner una mano en el hombro del chico‒. ¿De verdad? ¿Yo? No creía que yo fuera tu tipo.

‒Por favor, ¿podemos olvidar todo esto?‒preguntó él, todavía mirando al suelo del baño.

‒Mm...Solo si me prometes que a partir de ahora vas a ser mi mejor amigo, nerd‒dijo ella, extendiendo su mano.

Sorprendido, McQuaid levantó la mirada para ver que Emaline sonreía de oreja a oreja y pensó que nadie podría negarle nada a esa chica. Nunca.

‒Claro‒apretó la mano que ella le ofrecía, sellando la promesa‒. Oh, y no le diré nada a nadie, no te preocupes...ni siquiera a Kate.

‒Gracias. Yo...Ella de verdad me importa, ¿sabes? Y no quiero quedarme sin novia tan pronto.

McQuaid no pudo evitar abrir los ojos más de lo normal. Emaline comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

‒¿Novia? Oh...No imaginaba que fuera algo tan serio...

Emaline sonrió y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir del baño. El chico se quedó mirando la puerta por unos instantes, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

‒‒‒

Para cuando su día terminó, McQuaid estaba más arrepentido y agobiado que nunca por haber tratado así de mal a su amigo Luke.

Estaba arrepentido por haber tratado así a todos. Por no haber afrontado la situación de una forma más madura. Por no haber comprendido mejor a Kate Messner desde el principio. Por haber empezado a enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Sin embargo, sabía que podía arreglar todas esas cosas. Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Y por el camino, intentaría no sentirse muy celoso de su nueva mejor amiga y alegrarse porque hubiera encontrado a una buena persona que parecía querer compartirlo todo con ella.

De camino a la salida, vio a Kate y Emaline hablando y riendo junto a las taquillas. Emaline lo miró y le sonrió de forma cómplice. Y esta vez, él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa más sincera del mundo.

 


	7. VII

 

Kate llamó a la puerta tres veces antes de escuchar unos pasos aproximándose. Estaba tan nerviosa que creía que podría vomitar en cualquier momento, incluso sus manos temblaban un poco. Había estado así de nerviosa durante toda la tarde y no podía creer que el momento finalmente había llegado, no podía creer que esto de verdad estaba ocurriendo. Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de los Addario. A pesar del mal tiempo, su padre había accedido a dejarla ir, aunque parecía reacio al principio. Después de todo, era la primera vez que Kate iba a pasar la noche en casa de una amiga. Y no era solo una estudiante más, sino una chica que se había conseguido cierta reputación en la escuela. Tampoco es que Emaline fuese exactamente la amiga de Kate...pero Ken no necesitaba saber eso todavía.

Se encontró con la mirada de Emaline al abrir la puerta y sintió una sobrecogedora ráfaga de puro afecto cuando la rubia le dedicó una gran sonrisa al verla allí parada.

‒Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, mi lady‒dijo en su mejor tono dramático e incluso inclinó su cabeza como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia.

Kate rió con fuerza y los nervios de su estómago desaparecieron. Esa era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de Emaline, que solo con unas pocas palabras podía hacer desaparecer todos sus nervios y sus miedos.

‒Vamos, te enseñaré mi habitación.

Kate siguió a la chica al interior de la casa, confirmando sus sospechas de que, probablemente, los padres de Emaline no estarían allí. Y efectivamente, no estaban, lo cual significaba que iban a estar totalmente solas hasta que amaneciese. Y por alguna razón, eso tranquilizó más a Kate. No sabía cómo acturía delante de sus padres. Pero el hecho de estar solas no la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que Emaline no iba a pedirle más de lo que ella era capaz de dar y viceversa.

La casa de los Addario estaba perfectamente organizada. Tanto que Kate se preguntaba si alguien alguna vez había comido en esa cocina o si alguien se había sentado en aquellos sofás. Resultó ser que la madre de Emaline era una de esas "obsesionadas de la limpieza", palabras textuales de la rubia. Un relámpago resonó fuera de la casa justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Al abrirla, el perfume de la chica inundó sus fosas nasales al instante.

Al contrario que el resto de la casa, la habitación de Emaline era... Bueno, era un desastre. Pero no en el mal sentido. Simplemente, estaba tan recargada que no sabías a dónde mirar primero. Era como abrir una puerta a otra dimensión, totalmente distinta a la del resto de la casa. Kate no había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en cómo podría ser, pero definitivamente lo que había imaginado no se parecía en nada a la realidad.

Lo primero que pensó fue que nadie en el colegio diría que aquella era la habitación de Emaline Addario. Era acogedora a su manera. Kate no sabría cómo describirlo.

Tenía un gran espejo frente a la cama y una mesa bajo este llena de todo tipo de objetos: diferentes tipos de maquillaje, complementos, gafas de sol e incluso un antiguo tocadiscos. Era como si aquella fuera la habitación de dos chicas en vez de solo una, todo estaba mezclado y no había un estilo ni un patrón concreto. La mayoría de las paredes estaban cubiertas de posters de diferentes artistas y el cabecero de la cama, de un color verde claro, estaba decorado con unos mosaicos bastante psicodélicos que a Kate le parecieron alucinantes.

Lo segundo que pensó fue que, en medio de todo aquel caos, si prestabas un poco de atención podías llegar a encontrar un orden. Y es que Emaline era así, un reflejo de su habitación, y ella estaba empezando a entenderlo. Podía ser Oasis un día y Blur al día siguiente. No tenía que elegir. Y Kate estaba dispuesta a escuchar a ambas partes porque le parecía fascinante.

Ambas chicas se habían quedado paradas en el umbral de la puerta. Kate observándolo todo y Emaline observando solo a Kate. Esta última se dio cuenta cuando salió de su pequeño trance, minutos después. Miró a Emaline, que de repente parecía tímida. Y es que aunque podría no parecerlo, la habitación de una persona decía mucho de ella.

‒Es increíble‒dijo, ya que realmente lo pensaba.

‒Es un desastre‒respondió Emaline, negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo‒. Dame, pondré tus cosas allí.

Kate le entregó a Emaline la mochila que había llevado a su espalda y la siguió un poco por la habitación, todavía observando su curiosa decoración. Reconoció algunos complementos de vestir que Emaline había llevado el año pasado. Kate recordaba haberla visto por los pasillos en su primer año en Boring High, durante aquellos días en los que la miraba de reojo y se preguntaba cómo podía alguien ser tan atractivo. Y ahora se encontraba allí, con ella, en su habitación, y esos días parecían muy lejanos. Aunque Kate seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta.

‒‒‒

Muchas porciones de pizza después, ambas chicas recogieron el desastre que habían formado durante una cena llena de risas y flirteos, y volvieron a la habitación de Emaline y el baño para ponerse sus respectivos pijamas. La rubia fue a buscar una manta mientras Kate volvía al salón. Se había puesto unos shorts negros y una camiseta a juego. Fuera la tormenta no parecía querer dejar paso al silencio de la noche. Se sentó en medio del sofá y a los pocos segundos Emaline apareció con una película en la mano y una manta en la otra. Ella llevaba unos shorts azules y una camiseta de tirantes. Metió la película en el reproductor de vídeo y empezó a cubrir a Kate con la manta como si estuviera arropando a una niña pequeña que se va a dormir.

‒No queremos que te resfríes‒dijo Emaline, mientras tapaba sus pies‒. Tu padre podría echarme del colegio.

‒Oh, vamos, no te echaría del colegio por eso‒respondió Kate, divertida.

La chica se sentó al lado de Kate y se pegó a ella, con la excusa de que la manta cubriera a ambas. Kate iba a taparla un poco más cuando sus manos se chocaron y ambas se miraron con seriedad. Emaline estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo más que el de la propia manta. El corazón de Kate latía desbocado.

‒...¿Me echaría por esto?‒susurró, antes de atrapar los labios de Kate entre los suyos con suavidad.

Besar a Emaline era como perderse en un mundo de terciopelo y anillos de caramelo. Y siempre que lo hacía, Kate se sentía intoxicada y no sabía dónde se encontraba al separarse. Negó tímidamente con la cabeza, respondiendo a la pregunta, aunque ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura. Emaline pareció entenderlo.

‒¿Me echarían tus padres de aquí?‒preguntó Kate esta vez.

Emaline se tomó un tiempo para responder, paseando su mirada por el salón.

‒¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Pero me da un poco de miedo‒no era necesario que lo dijera en voz alta, sus ojos hablaban por ella.

Kate asintió y acarició el rostro de Emaline con delicadeza. No les hacía falta hablar para saber que ambas estaban en la misma página. Estaban bien como estaban en ese momento y eso era lo importante. Nadie iba a arruinarlo porque nadie más lo sabía.

Habían decidido ver "El silencio de los corderos" aunque Emaline ya había visto esa película antes, dos veces, de hecho. Quizás por esa razón pasó la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con los dedos de Kate entre sus manos, haciendo imposible que esta se concentrara en lo que estaba pasando en la televisión.

‒‒‒

‒¡Vamos, déjame cortarte el pelo!‒suplicó Emaline por segunda vez.

‒¿Estás loca?¿Qué pasa si no me gusta?

Ambas se encontraban ya en la habitación de la chica. Era medianoche y estaban sentadas en la cama, escuchando algunos vinilos de Emaline.

‒Te gustará, lo prometo.

Kate miró alrededor, insegura, y entonces una idea cruzó su mente.

‒Vale, te dejaré cortar mi pelo...si tú te lo rizas‒dijo. Emaline alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

‒¿No te gusta mi pelo liso?‒preguntó, un poco insegura.

‒Sí, claro que me gusta, me encanta...‒Kate se ruborizó ante la repentina confesión y Emaline le sonrió‒. Pero también echo de menos tu pelo rizado.

‒Vale, trato hecho.

Emaline saltó de la cama y volvió a los pocos segundos con unas tijeras y un rizador de pelo. Parecía tan emocionada que contagió a Kate y minutos después su cabello ya era más corto de lo habitual en ella. Se miró al espejo y después al reflejo de Emaline, que sonreía de oreja a oreja detrás suya.

‒¿Ves? Estás perfecta‒dijo, orgullosa de su trabajo.

Kate rió desviando su mirada con timidez y volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras Emaline comenzaba a rizar su pelo frente al espejo. La joven se dedicó a escuchar la música y a observarla. Se preguntó cuántas mañanas habría pasado haciendo eso antes de ir a la escuela. Se preguntó si alguna vez lo habría hecho solo porque Oliver se lo había pedido.

‒¿No te gusta tu pelo rizado?‒le preguntó, tras un rato en silencio. Emaline la miró a través del espejo.

‒Claro que me gusta.

‒¿Y por qué dejaste de llevarlo asi?‒la rubia se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba su tarea.

‒Supongo que después de lo de Oliver, necesitaba un cambio... Todavía estoy tratando de decidir qué prefiero‒debió ver la inseguridad en la cara de Kate, ya que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para girarse y mirar a la chica de frente‒. Tratando de decidir qué prefiero en cuanto a mi pelo y mi forma de vestir, ya sabes...Las cosas importantes las tengo muy claras, Kate.

Kate asintió, abrumada por la intensidad con la que la rubia la miraba. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. También sabía que si no desviaba su vista de Emaline, iba a levantarse de esa cama para besarla y no la dejaría terminar de rizarse el pelo. Así que en su lugar, volvió su atención a la música y le preguntó si le gustaba Tori Amos.

Emaline sonrió y confesó que había escuchado solo un par de canciones. Le contó sobre todos los grupos que le gustaban, los pocos conciertos a los que había ido. Kate le contó su pequeña aventura en el concierto de Tori y todo lo que realmente había pasado con Luke.

Cuando la mayor terminó de rizar su cabello, volvió a sentarse frente a ella en la cama y al verla así Kate tuvo la extraña sensación de que habían vuelto a las primeras semanas del curso. Pero no era así, ya que Emaline se acercó más a ella y cogió un mechón de su pelo, ahora corto, admirando su trabajo, totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba por la mente de Kate. Sabía que nunca volvería a reírse de ella en público, realmente confiaba en ella. Y, si era completamente sincera consigo misma, había algo en el recuerdo de aquella Emaline rebelde que la hacía todavía más deseable. Por alguna razón que todavía no era capaz de comprender, necesitaba besar también a esa versión de Emaline. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Pudo notar la sorpresa de la chica cuando, por primera vez, fue ella la que puso sus manos en la nuca de la rubia para atraerla hacia su boca. Emaline no perdió ni un segundo en responderle con la misma seguridad.

Las dos chicas pasaron más de dos horas tumbadas en la cama, compartiendo besos, anécdotas de la infancia y hablando de cosas sin importancia.

‒¿Cuándo supiste que querías ser actriz?‒preguntó Kate, tumbada boca arriba pero mirando a Emaline a su lado.

‒Cuando estaba en primaria...Bueno, te vas a reír‒murmuró Emaline‒, pero yo no era una niña muy sociable. Siempre sentí que había algo diferente en mí, de alguna forma‒Kate guardó silencio con curiosidad por escuchar el resto de la historia‒. Así que no me llevaba muy bien con mis compañeros, a veces ni les hablaba en todo el día. No hace falta que te diga que no tenía muchos amigos de verdad. Pero una vez tuvimos que hacer esta pequeña obra de teatro y todas las chicas querían el papel principal: la reina. Así que lo echamos a suertes.

‒¿Y te tocó a ti?

‒Exacto. Imagínate las caras de todas cuando eso ocurrió. Nadie se fiaba de mí. Pero el día de la obra llegó y yo lo hice de puta madre‒Kate no pudo evitar reírse, de verdad estaba disfrutando ese momento‒. Y mi profesor se acercó a mí y me dijo que yo valía para eso. Y así empezó todo.

‒¿Qué obra tuvisteis que representar?

Emaline miró a Kate un momento como si estuviera debatiendo algo mentalmente. Y con un simple "espera aquí", saltó de la cama y dejó a la chica sola en la habitación. Kate hizo caso y esperó sentada durante unos minutos. La música había dejado de sonar hace mucho.

Cuando Emaline volvió, llevaba un libro en sus manos.

‒Fue esta obra‒dijo, sentándose a su lado y entregandoselo‒, era una versión adaptada para niños, pero esta es la historia original. La compré el año pasado.

Kate lo observó como quien observa una fotografía antigua. Era "Cuento de Invierno" de William Shakespeare.

‒Eres la primera persona a la que se lo enseño‒dijo, y esas simples palabras sonaron muy pesadas en el silencio de la habitación.

Kate no sabía si debía hablar o no. Y mientras lo pensaba, Emaline volvió a hacerlo.

‒Es para ti‒dijo.

‒¿Qué...?‒murmuró Kate.

‒Quiero que lo tengas tú. Ábrelo.

Kate obedeció, todavía sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo, y abrió el libro con manos temblorosas. Emaline nunca había estado más callada. En la primera página había un mensaje escrito a mano que dejó a Kate sin aliento:

 

_"Este es un Cuento de invierno especial que nunca voy a olvidar. Y el nuestro también lo es._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia, Kate?"_

 

En ese momento, Kate supo que todas las dudas, todas las burlas y todo por lo que había pasado durante ese curso había merecido la pena, solo por haber llegado hasta ahí, a ese presente con Emaline. Sintió ganas de llorar y por primera vez en su vida era de felicidad.

Abrazó a Emaline lo más fuerte que pudo. No era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

‒‒‒

Eran las 4 de la mañana y Kate seguía despierta. Las palabras de Luke resonaban en su mente como si las hubiera pronunciado ayer. _"Si creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, gritaré babosa de banana"._ Le había resultado tan estúpido ese día en la escuela...

Pero ahora, contemplando la tranquila expresión de Emaline mientras dormía junto a ella en la cama, Kate se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que quería gritar esas palabras tan alto como fuera posible. Quería que todo Boring lo supiera.

_Babosa de banana._

 


	8. VIII

 

Kate escuchó el lejano ruido de una puerta al cerrarse e intentó abrir los ojos, un poco desorientada. Tenía uno de sus brazos atrapado entre la cintura de Emaline y el brazo de la chica. La habitación todavía estaba medio a oscuras pero los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar algunos rincones. Podía sentir la respiración calmada de Emaline, lo cual significaba que seguía dormida, así que se quedó quieta durante unos minutos, disfrutando de su cercanía, observando su espalda.

Sin embargo, el sonido de unos pasos en las escaleras la puso en alerta. Se suponía que estaban solas y Kate estaba segura de lo que había escuchado. Deslizó su brazo con cuidado para quitarlo de donde había estado y puso su mano en el hombro de la mayor, sin saber cómo despertarla.

‒Emaline, Emaline...‒susurró, mientras sacudía su hombro delicadamente.

La chica se movió un poco y gruñó, pero parecía que eso no era suficiente para despertarla. Kate escuchó otra puerta y supo que definitivamente no estaban solas. Saltó de la cama y caminó hasta el lado de Emaline para poder mirarla a la cara.

‒Emaline, hay alguien en tu casa‒dijo, en un tono más alto, arrodillándose a su lado.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Kate casi al instante. Parecía que eso sí había funcionado. Se incorporó en la cama, despeinada y aun así perfecta, y Kate se quedó allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer.

‒Joder. Espera aquí.

Emaline salió de la habitación decidida y como si no acabara de despertar. Kate esperó en absoluto silencio tras la puerta, intentando escuchar algo al otro lado. Al principio no pudo oír nada, pero un par de minutos después escuchó la voz de Emaline subiendo de tono y otra voz un poco más grave discutiendo con ella. Solo pudo distinguir algunas palabras como "amiga", "infantil", "egoísta". Kate tuvo la sensación de que las cosas no iban muy bien allí abajo y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y salir en busca de la rubia. Sin embargo, la discusión terminó pronto y la chica volvió a aparecer en la habitación. Emaline cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Kate la miró intentando descifrar su cara pero no parecía molesta ni triste, solo pensativa.

‒¿Todo bien?‒preguntó en voz baja.

Era como si Emaline se hubiera olvidado por un momento de que ella estaba allí porque alzó la mirada y sonrió como si Kate acabara de llegar. Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó más a ella.

‒Lo siento, no sabía que mi madre iba a aparecer por aquí hoy. No ha sido la mejor forma de despertar‒dijo, cogiendo una de las manos de Kate entre las suyas.

‒Está bien, tenemos que ir a clase de todas formas...‒a Kate se le hacía muy difícil concentrarse cada vez que Emaline jugaba con sus manos‒. ¿Se ha enfadado tu madre contigo?

‒Mi madre siempre está enfadada conmigo‒Emaline sonrió y el hecho de que no hubiera tristeza en sus ojos al decir aquellas palabras era todavía más triste para Kate‒. Será mejor que nos vistamos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela, podemos desayunar por el camino.

Kate asintió y decidió que ya había hecho demasiadas preguntas durante aquella noche juntas. Sería mejor dejar el tema de sus padres para otro momento.

Ya vestida y con su mochila en la espalda, se sintió nerviosa por salir de aquella habitación. Por un lado, una pequeña y tonta parte de su mente temía no volver. Y por otro lado, fuera esperaba la madre de Emaline, y no estaba segura de qué tipo de persona iba a encontrar. Todavía estaba intentando encontrar la valentía para abrir la puerta cuando Emaline puso una mano en su espalda.

‒Kate.

La pequeña dio media vuelta para mirar a la chica a la cara. El pelo rizado de Emaline tenía el poder de darle ese aspecto de chica dura que podía llegar a intimidar a todo Boring, pero en aquel momento parecía nerviosa y tímida.

‒Anoche fue...Quiero decir...‒Emaline suspiró, buscando las palabras adecuadas‒. Nunca me he sentido tan bien con una persona. Creo que fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Y quiero darte las gracias.

‒No tienes que darme las gracias por eso...‒Kate se sonrojó sin remedio‒. Emaline, yo siento lo mismo.

Emaline volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, cogió su mano y abrió la puerta. No la soltó hasta que llegaron al piso inferior, donde no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir.

Su madre estaba sentada en la cocina, leyendo lo que parecía ser el periódico local. Era una mujer de cabello castaño, con gafas, y más alta que Emaline. Probablemente era igual de joven que el padre de Kate. Vestía un traje gris que le daba una apariencia formal y moderna a la vez. Estaba claro de dónde había sacado Emaline su interés por la moda.

Levantó la vista del periódico cuando escuchó a las dos chicas llegar. Kate saludó y se presentó lo más tranquila que pudo. La mujer la miró con seriedad durante un segundo y después su expresión se volvió más amable de lo que ella esperaba. Saludó a Kate de vuelta sin ningún tipo de enfado en su voz.

‒¿Ya os vais?‒preguntó.

‒Llegaremos tarde‒dijo Emaline como toda respuesta.

Su madre asintió y no dijo nada más. Kate pensó que se había puesto nerviosa para nada, aunque se había quedado con una sensación extraña al conocer a la mujer.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Emaline aceptó ir en la bicicleta de Kate. No estaba muy acostumbrada a llevar a gente pero podía intentarlo.

‒Preferiría ir de tu mano todo el camino‒dijo Emaline, que parecía perder la vergüenza por minutos‒, pero como eso no es posible, disfrutaré de las vistas desde aquí atrás.

Kate no entendió esa frase hasta que, más o menos a mitad del camino, Emaline hizo un cumplido sobre su parte trasera, y ella solo pudo echarse a reír, sonrojada.

‒‒‒

Tyler Bowen era un chico bastante peculiar, solo había que mirarlo para darse cuenta de ello. McQuaid lo conocía desde la escuela primaria, al igual que a Luke, y aunque ambos podían sacarlo de sus casillas la mayoría de las veces, sabía bien que sus amigos siempre estarían allí para ayudarle. Especialmente Tyler, ya que tenía un carisma especial que hacía que se le diera bien hablar con cualquier persona, incluso hacerse su amigo rapidamente. Eso era lo que le había pasado con Oliver Schermerhorn.

Tyler y Oliver habían creado un vínculo que McQuaid seguía sin comprender y al que Luke no le había prestado suficiente atención. Así que no era de extrañar que uno de los más afectados con la partida del ex-novio de Emaline fuera Tyler.

Cuando llegó a la escuela esa mañana, McQuaid se alegró de ver que su amigo parecía recuperado de su resfriado y de buen humor, aunque había algo diferente en su actitud. Lo encontró hablando con Leslie en el pasillo de camino al club de audiovisuales y decidió dejarlos solos. Esperaba que sus amigos tuvieran más suerte con las chicas que él.

‒‒‒

Kate ya no volvió a ver a Emaline hasta la hora de comer en la cafetería. No pudieron sentarse juntas porque la mayor tenía que hacer un trabajo de historia con sus compañeros de clase y debían repartirse las partes, pero se dedicó a mirar de vez en cuando hacia su mesa, cruzando sonrisas discretas.

A penas quedaba una clase cuando se encontró a su padre en el pasillo y, para sorpresa de ambos, Kate se lanzó a abrazarlo como si hiciera meses que no lo veía. Ken parecía a la vez preocupado y divertido.

‒¡Wow, tendré que dejarte dormir fuera de casa más veces si este es el recibimiento!‒dijo una vez que se separó de su hija. Solo entonces pareció darse cuenta de su nuevo look‒. Hey, ¡te has cortado el pelo!‒cogió un mechón castaño entre sus dedos y lo observó con curiosidad.

‒Ah, si...‒Kate se apartó el pelo de la cara, nerviosa‒. Emaline me lo cortó, ¿te gusta?

‒Te queda genial, cariño‒respondió Ken sinceramente, pero su expresión se volvió seria de pronto‒. Entonces, ¿lo pasaste bien?‒Kate asintió, sonriendo‒. No pasó nada malo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿de verdad querías cortarte el pelo? Me puedes contar si pasó algo...

‒¿Qué?¡Papá!¿Crees que Emaline me lo cortó a la fuerza o algo así? Por Dios...

‒¡No! Claro que no, solo me sorprende que te hayas hecho amiga de esa chica. La he castigado varias veces y...‒Kate lo interrumpió antes de que terminase.

‒Creía que sabías separar al director de la persona, que no juzgabas a los alumnos por su comportamiento dentro del instituto‒dijo, cruzándose de brazos y empezando a cabrearse‒. Además, si tan poco te fías de ella, ¿por qué me dejaste dormir en su casa?

‒No he dicho que no me fíe, Kate‒Ken parecía más abochornado de lo normal, pero continuó hablando‒, solo me preocupo por ti y por tus amigos. Pero si tu me dices que Emaline es una buena amiga, yo estoy tranquilo.

‒¡Es más que una buena amiga!‒la chica se quedó callada de golpe, sin saber cómo había dicho eso y por unos terribles segundos pensó que había tirado su secreto por la borda.

Afortunadamente, su padre era un hombre muy inocente que solo suspiró y la cogió de los hombros.

‒Está bien, cariño. Lo siento‒dijo‒. Es la primera vez que tienes una mejor amiga y yo estoy aquí diciendo tonterías‒Kate soltó el aire que había estado aguantando sin darse cuenta‒. Me alegro mucho de que por fin salgas con gente de tu edad y lo pases bien. Invita a Emaline a casa cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Ken dio un beso en la frente a su hija y la dejó caminar hacia su siguiente clase. Kate lo hizo de forma automática, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de contarle la verdad a su padre. Pero esa no era la forma correcta de hacerlo, no podía gritárselo en medio del pasillo en la escuela. Ella no se merecía que fuera de esa forma y él tampoco.

Su última clase pasó muy rápido, pensando en futuras formas de salir del armario, recreando en su mente todas las posibles respuestas que su padre podría darle. Luke no se lo había tomado mal, quizás con un poco de suerte su padre haría lo mismo. Al menos, eso era lo que ella esperaba.

El timbre sonó y unos minutos después Kate cruzó la puerta principal del instituto para coger su bici y volver directamente a casa. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo. Su novia estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de la salida junto a Tyler.

Nunca había visto a Emaline hablando a solas con el chico pero por la expresión cabizbaja de Tyler, parecía que no estaba tan feliz como normalmente aparentaba. Siempre se había preguntado si Tyler era feliz de verdad o lo fingía como había hecho su padre durante muchos años. Incapaz de quedarse con la duda, tiró de su bicicleta hacia aquel banco.

‒Al menos te dejó saberlo. Lo conozco desde hace 3 años y no me dijo ni adiós‒Emaline estaba hablando en un tono de voz suave, como si tratara de animar al chico. Al darse cuenta de que Kate estaba allí sonrió como saludo y señaló a Tyler con la cabeza‒. Este chico y yo vamos a montar la primera "Asociación de personas jodidas por Oliver Schermerhorn".

Tyler levantó la vista del suelo y saludó a Kate con una mueca triste. Ella dejó su bici a un lado y se sentó al otro lado del joven.

‒¿Qué te pasa?‒preguntó. Tyler suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

‒Al parecer McQuaid y tu ex-novio o futuro hermano, según lo mires‒Kate rodó los ojos ante la broma que Emaline no se cansaba de hacerle‒, no han sido muy atentos con su amigo últimamente. Y ahora míralo‒Emaline cogió a Tyler de los mofletes para enseñárselo como una madre indignada‒, ahora el niño feliz está depresivo.

‒¿Has hablado con ellos?‒preguntó Kate.

‒No me hacen caso, no me han hablado en casi todo el día‒dijo Tyler‒. El único al que parecían importarle mis sentimientos era Oliver‒murmuró, de nuevo bajando la vista al suelo.

‒Hey, ¿y yo qué soy? ¿Invisible?‒dijo Emaline, mientras Tyler negaba con la cabeza.

‒No... Tú también me has ayudado mucho, Emaline. Gracias.

‒¿Gracias? No lo decía para oír eso‒la rubia se levantó del banco y se arrodilló frente al de primer año para poder mirarle a la cara. Kate los observó en silencio‒. Eres muy guay, Tyler, eres un futuro artista y si alguien no sabe verte es su problema, no el tuyo‒el chico miró a Emaline a los ojos con la inseguridad reflejada en su rostro.

‒¿De verdad lo crees?

‒Lo creas o no, me recuerdas mucho a Oliver.

Parecía que esa era la frase correcta ya que Tyler sonrió por primera vez en todo el día y la abrazó. Emaline miró a Kate por encima del hombro de Tyler con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar. Se había quedado callada porque de nuevo estaba descubriendo una parte de la rubia que nunca había visto. Una Emaline compasiva que estaba ayudando a aquel chico al que apenas conocía, aquel chico que había sido el protegido de Oliver, su novio que había acabado abandonándola. Kate no tenía claro quién debería estar consolando a quién en ese momento. Lo que sí tenía claro es que Emaline Addario tenía un corazón enorme bajo toda esa muralla que probablemente había tardado años en construir.

 


	9. IX

‒Te sienta muy bien ese corte de pelo, Kate.

Cada vez que alguien pronunciaba esa frase, Kate no podía evitar recordar su noche con Emaline. Se sentía en una nube desde entonces y lo único que quería era estar con ella, lo deseaba tanto que estaba empezando a preguntarse si aquello era lo normal cuando empezabas una relación con alguien o si ella estaría obsesionada. Todavía se le hacía extraño pensar en la palabra "novia", pero al mismo tiempo sentía que explotaría de felicidad al hacerlo.

En ese momento, lo único que quería era que la cena en casa de los O'Neil terminase lo más pronto posible para poder volver a su casa y llamar a la rubia por teléfono.

‒Muchas gracias, Sherry‒respondió.

Su padre la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, satisfecho. Kate sabía lo importante que era para él que la señora O'Neil y ella se llevasen bien. Y obviamente se llevaban bien. Kate sabía que en esos momentos eran las mujeres más importantes en la vida de Ken Messner y no iba a permitir que nada lo arruinase, porque él merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que había pasado.

Luke también parecía haber aceptado que su madre realmente quería a Ken y que nada la hacía más feliz que pasar tiempo juntos, ya fuera ellos dos solos o en familia. Y después de haber pasado unos días delicados en los que Luke había empezado a conocer a su verdadero padre, ahora parecía que aquellas pequeñas reuniones que Sherry y Ken preparaban eran lo único que le ayudaba a relajarse y desconectar de su propio drama familiar.

‒Estas chicas adolescentes...Las dejas dormir fuera de casa una noche y vuelven con un nuevo look‒dijo Ken, sonriendo.

Después de su pequeña discusión sobre Emaline aquella mañana, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Y aquel definitivamente no era el mejor momento para explicar dónde había pasado la noche anterior. Kate intentó pensar en una respuesta rápida para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación pero Luke fue más rápido que ella.

‒¿Dormiste fuera de casa?‒preguntó el chico, girándose a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

‒Bueno...‒Kate no tenía ni idea de cómo explicar aquello, pero su padre se encargó de interrupir de nuevo.

‒Oh, si, Kate está empezando a pasar más tiempo de chicas con sus amigas.

‒Eso es lo mejor de la escuela, todavía recuerdo todas y cada una de las fiestas de pijamas a las que asistí con vuestra edad‒añadió Sherry con nostalgia.

‒¿Pero con quién...

Kate estuvo muy agradecida por que Luke no terminó su pregunta. Afortunadamente fue interrumpido por su madre que empezó a contar una historia muy divertida que incluía a sus antiguas compañeras de clase y mucho maquillaje. Aun así, Kate supo que Luke no se quedaría con la intriga. Él sabía que no era especialmente cercana a ninguna de las chicas de su clase. Estaba segura de que le preguntaría sobre su noche fuera tan pronto como sus padres terminasen de intercambiar recuerdos.

No se había parado a pensar que su padre pudiera delatarla sin saberlo, pero tenía sentido que aquello pasara. Y si quería mantener su pequeño secreto y el de Emaline a salvo debía ser más cuidadosa y astuta. Pero no con Luke. Sabía que tarde o temprano él sería la primera persona en enterarse de su relación y confiaba en que el chico la ayudaría a guardar silencio.

Cuando los cuatro terminaron de cenar, los dos jóvenes se ofrecieron a lavar los platos mientras Ken y Sherry veían la televisión en el salón.

Kate llevaba un rato en silencio, pensando si Emaline estaría de acuerdo en contárselo a Luke, cuando el chico habló.

‒Entonces, ¿con quién has dormido?‒preguntó mientras le pasaba los platos mojados para que ella los secase.

‒¿Qué? Ah...‒Kate fijó su vista en el plato y tras unos segundos intentó responder de la forma más casual que pudo‒. Dormí en casa de Emaline.

Por un momento parecía como si Luke no la hubiese escuchado, ya que no dijo nada. Kate colocó los platos en su sitio, esperando su reacción.

‒¿Emaline?¿La misma Emaline del club de drama?¿Emaline, la que escribió la palabra bollera en tu taquilla a principio de curso?‒Luke sonaba totalmente incrédulo.

‒Emaline, la protagonista de tu película, la que ha sido amable con nosotros desde que nos empezó a conocer de verdad, sí, esa misma‒respondió Kate, un poco molesta.

‒Habrá sido amable contigo...‒murmuró el chico, todavía sin creerselo.

‒¿Te ha molestado últimamente?‒preguntó Kate, ahora un poco más preocupada que molesta.

‒Bueno...‒Luke hizo una mueca y se quedó pensando un rato‒. Ahora que lo dices, no... No ha vuelto a meterse conmigo desde que destrozaste el decorado del teatro y pensó que había sido yo.

Kate anotó mentalmente ese pequeño detalle de la historia que nunca le había llegado a explicar a Emaline.

‒Pero aun así, es un poco raro...¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigas? Quiero decir, vale, todos nos llevamos bien en el viaje a Domínguez Rocks, pero no esperaba que cuando volviéramos a Boring la relación continuase.

Kate empezó a sentirse muy nerviosa, tanto que casi creyó que podría vomitar la cena. Su cara empezó a arder y su cerebro trabajaba a demasiada velocidad, las palabras se amontonaban en su boca sin salida y la expresión de confusión de Luke no ayudaba para nada.

‒Espera...‒volvió a decir el chico.

Su corazón cada vez latía con más fuerza. Decir que era lesbiana delante de él no había sido tan complicado. ¿Por qué esto era tan difícil?

Luke miró hacia el salón donde su madre y el señor Messner continuaban ajenos a la conversación que los adolescentes mantenían en la cocina.

‒A ti...‒Luke se acercó para hablarle casi en susurros‒, ¿...te gusta Emaline?

Kate miró a los ojos de su amigo por un momento y asintió, a pesar de su timidez.

‒Oh, Dios, Kate...

‒Luke, déjame explicártelo.

‒¿Explicarme qué? Te vas a meter en un lío...no, peor, te va a hacer daño. En cuanto ella se entere no va a querer ser tu amiga y te vas a hacer mucho daño a ti misma.

Kate negó con la cabeza y volvió a comprobar que su padre estaba muy ocupado en el salón. Cogió a Luke del brazo y lo llevó hacia su habitación. El chico seguía hablándole de todas las situaciones que podrían llevar a Emaline a descubrirla. Lo obligó a sentarse en la cama y ella se sentó a su lado.

‒Luke, cállate y escucha‒el chico hizo caso y ella volvió a sentirse nerviosa‒. Emaline no va a hacerme daño, porque yo también puedo hacérselo a ella. Pero confío en ella y ella en mí.

‒No te entiendo‒Kate suspiró, inquieta.

‒Ella sabe que me gusta.

‒...¿QUÉ?¿QUE YA TE DECLARASTE?

‒¡Ssshhh! Baja la voz, por favor‒Kate le tapó la boca con las manos‒. Algo así... El caso es que unos días después ella me confesó que yo también le gustaba.

De haber sido posible la mandíbula de Luke hubiese rozado el suelo. Parecía más sorprendido de lo que Kate había imaginado.

‒¿Me estás gastando una broma?¿Me estás grabando o algo?‒el chico miró a su alrededor en busca de una cámara.

‒¡No!¿Eres tonto? Te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

‒Me estás diciendo que tú, Kate Messner, estás saliendo con Emaline Addario...‒Kate asintió‒. No lo tomes mal pero, ¿cómo sabes que no te está tomando el pelo? Quiero decir, parecía muy enamorada de Oliver...

Kate no se sintió molesta porque ella misma había tenido pensamientos parecidos durante los primeros días de su extraña y nueva relación con Emaline y entendía que Luke también pensara eso.

‒Te aseguro que no miente, Luke, no es como todos creen. Confío en ella y me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Imaginó que Luke estaría intentando procesar la información mientras que ella simplemente disfrutaba de haberse quitado un poco de todo aquel peso que llevaba encima.

‒¿Y puedo saber desde cuándo estáis juntas? Porque estáis juntas en plan...novias, ¿verdad?‒volvió a preguntar Luke y Kate asintió, sonrojada.

‒Se lo dije durante el viaje a Domínguez Rocks. Pero no empezamos de verdad hasta el día que estrenamos Lujuria Intergaláctica.

‒En el viaje, eh...‒Luke la empujó con el hombro en broma‒. No perdiste el tiempo.

‒Oh, cállate.

Kate le devolvió el empujón y ambos se echaron a reír hasta que sus padres aparecieron en la puerta de la habitación de Luke, preguntando por qué habían dejado los restos de la cena a medio limpiar.

‒‒‒

Desgraciadamente para cuando Kate y su padre volvieron a casa ya era muy tarde y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llamar a Emaline. Sabía que sus padres estaban con ella y llamar tan tarde no sería muy buena idea. Así que se metió en la cama y esperó a que el sueño llegase y con él un nuevo día de clase para verla.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró con Tyler y McQuaid en la entrada principal del instituto. Se alegró de ver que Tyler parecía de mejor humor. Parecía que su pequeña charla con cierta rubia lo había hecho sentir mejor. McQuaid, por su parte, la sorprendió saludándola con palabras y no con su seco y habitual asentimiento de cabeza.

Dejó sus libros en la taquilla y puso rumbo a la clase de lengua. Encontró a Cedric, Scott y Jessica discutiendo en uno de los pasillos entre más alumnos de cursos superiores al de ella. Los tres dejaron su debate a medias para saludarla y después lo retomaron como si nada. Kate sonrió por los días en los que nadie más que su padre le decía hola.

Justo cuando el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases empezó a sonar, Emaline apareció por el mismo pasillo, con su pelo rizado y una falda que Kate pensó que debería estar prohibida por lo bien que le quedaba.

‒Buenos días, guapa‒dijo Emaline cuando pasó por su lado.

Kate le rozó disimuladamente la mano a propósito y ambas se sonrieron de forma cómplice. La observó caminar hasta el final del pasillo donde el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban entrando al aula y después ella hizo lo mismo con la suya.

‒‒‒

Hacía tan buen día que la mayoría de alumnos decidieron comer fuera de la cafetería, entre ellos Kate y sus amigos. Se sentó en el césped junto a Leslie mientras Luke y Tyler jugaban a lanzarse una pequeña bola de papel y McQuaid las acompañó, asegurando que no tenía ningún interés en ponerse a sudar.

‒En realidad, quería disculparme‒dijo el chico de gafas‒, por cómo he actuado contigo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Leslie miró a Kate con curiosidad mientras daba un bocado a su sandwich. Kate se sorprendió de aquella confesión tan repentina.

‒No tengo nada que perdonarte‒le respondió con sinceridad‒. Creo que yo también podría haber hecho algunas cosas mejor con Luke y entiendo tu preocupación.

Leslie había vuelto su atención al juego de los otros dos chicos. McQuaid asintió y volvió a hablar.

‒Aun así, te culpé de cosas que no tenían nada que ver contigo y me arrepiento. Me gustaría empezar de nuevo‒el chico le ofreció su mano a modo de pacto.

‒Está bien.

Estrechó la mano que tenía delante con una sonrisa y ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio observando a Luke y Tyler.

Emaline apareció poco después, asustando a McQuaid al ponerle sus gafas de sol por detrás, y sentándose a su lado, frente a Kate. El moreno se quejó, quitándoselas de inmediato y devolviéndoselas a la chica, que solo le respondió sacándole la lengua de forma divertida.

‒Te apuesto 5 pavos a que gana Tyler‒le dijo Emaline.

Y allí, viendo a sus amigos jugar con un trozo de papel y apreciando la forma en la que el sol aclaraba la mirada azul de su novia, Kate entendió que después de tanta oscuridad, los momentos más felices de su vida aun estaban por llegar.

 


	10. X

Era una mañana fría y gris en Boring, todo estaba teñido de blanco. Solo faltaban dos días para Navidad y con ella llegarían unos días de vacaciones para los que Ken Messner ya había preparado un pequeño viaje a Seattle con toda la ilusión del mundo. Kate no recordaba la última vez que habían celebrado Año Nuevo fuera del pueblo, pero este año era muy diferente. Diferente porque no viajarían solos, sino con la compañía de Luke y su madre. Diferente porque Kate siempre había deseado pasar unas largas vacaciones fuera de Boring pero, irónicamente, este año lo único que quería era quedarse.

A pesar de ello, no había podido evitar contagiarse de la emoción que su padre mostraba por el viaje. Luke decía que era estúpido ver a sus padres comportándose como adolescentes, ilusionados por su primer viaje juntos, pero Kate lo entendía perfectamente. Lo entendía porque a ella le ilusionaba cada día, cada hora o cada minuto que era capaz de pasar a solas con Emaline. Y solo de imaginar una semana entera de vacaciones con ella se sentía mareada. Desgraciadamente, aquel era el último día que vería a la chica antes de Navidad. Después tendrían que decirse adiós hasta que los días de escuela empezasen de nuevo. Emaline también iba a pasar las fiestas fuera de Boring, con sus padres y parte de su familia cerca de Nevada. Así que aquel día habían decidido pasarlo juntas en Portland.

Kate se detuvo a la entrada del instituto Boring tras un rato andando y descubrió que era la primera en llegar. Había nevado durante toda la noche y no había mucha gente despierta a esas horas de la mañana, exceptuando a los pocos que trabajaban quitando la nieve de las carreteras. Apretó las manos dentro de su abrigo y esperó. Unos minutos después, la figura de otra chica tan abrigada como ella apareció en la distancia. Kate sonrió inconscientemente tras su bufanda.

Un gorro rosa cubría el pelo, esta vez liso, de Emaline. La rubia se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, tal y como le gustaba hacerlo. Siempre que la abrazaba de esa forma, Kate pensaba que era el tipo de abrazo menos amistoso y el más evidente del mundo. Pero al mundo no parecía importarle demasiado lo que Kate hiciera, así que ella se agarraba a esos momentos como si tuvieran fecha de caducidad.

‒Hey, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?‒preguntó Emaline al separarse.

‒No, acabo de llegar‒respondió ella. La chica sonrió y puso una de sus manos, cubierta por unos guantes de lana, en la mejilla sonrojada de Kate.

‒¿Crees que si nos vamos solas nos odiarán?‒volvió a preguntar la mayor. Kate rió, negando con la cabeza.

‒Emaline...No podemos decirles que no ahora.

Justo cuando la chica suspiró y apartó su mano con frustración, un coche negro apareció por la esquina del edificio. Jessica se detuvo frente a ellas, haciendo señales para que se acercasen. Leslie ya iba dentro, en el asiento del copiloto. Kate miró a Emaline y se encogió de hombros, empezando a caminar hacia el coche. Ninguna de las dos estaba contenta con el hecho de que las otras dos chicas del club de audiovisuales se hubiesen unido a su día libre en Portland. Pero se lo tenían merecido por no haber sido más discretas al planearlo en uno de los pasillos, en mitad del descanso. Al final, lo que iba a ser su último día juntas antes de las vacaciones se había convertido en una especie de reunión de las chicas de "Lujuria Intergaláctica".

‒¡Buenos días!

Sus compañeras parecían emocionadas por su pequeña excursión cuando Kate y Emaline se sentaron en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Pronto las cuatro chicas comenzaron a bromear y Kate olvidó que dos de ellas no debían estar allí.

‒‒‒

Tras varias horas de compras y visitas a la mayoría de las tiendas de Portland, Jessica condujo hacia uno de los lagos más cercanos a la ciudad. Aquel lugar estaba habitualmente lleno de gente que decidía pasar el día allí en familia, disfrutando del paisaje, las montañas y el agua cristalina del lago. Sin embargo, ya que la Navidad estaba muy cerca y el lago se encontraba cubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo, esa tarde solo habían un par de personas que, al igual que ellas, habían decidido llevar unos patines y desafiar al hielo.

Kate nunca había hecho eso y no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Leslie ya se deslizaba sobre el lago cuando ella todavía se estaba poniendo los patines, sentada en una de las mesas de madera.

‒¡Leslie, no vayas tan rápido! ¡Si te caes no pienso llevarte al hospital!‒gritó Jessica, que todavía estaba guardando sus deportivas en el maletero del coche. Emaline se echó a reír mientras la ayudaba.

Kate se quedó observando cómo su compañera se movía a través del hielo. Leslie daba vueltas de vez en cuando, esquivando a las demás personas, y ella solo podía pensar en cómo se suponía que iba a mantenerse en pie.

‒El primer paso es poner un pie en la nieve‒dijo Emaline, que se encontraba de pronto al lado de Kate, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

‒Ya...es que nunca he llevado patines‒le respondió un poco avergonzada, viendo a lo lejos cómo Jessica hacía una carrera con Leslie.

‒¿De verdad?¿Ni siquiera sobre tierra?‒volvió a preguntar su novia.

‒Mi padre decía que era muy peligroso.

‒Oh, los patines no son el peligro, Kate. El peligro soy yo.

Y sin darle tiempo a procesar lo que había dicho, Emaline cogió a Kate de la mano y tiró de ella, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Kate gritó y Emaline rió y pasó de estar sentada en aquel banco a estar deslizándose por el lago en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

‒¡Emaline, no, para!¡Me voy a matar!

Jessica y Leslie habían dejado de correr para observar la escena y pronto sus risas se habían unido a las de la rubia. Los gritos de la castaña llamaron la atención de las demás personas, aunque pronto volvieron a centrarse en sus asuntos.

‒¡EMALINEEE!

‒¡Calmate, ya estás patinando!¡No lo pienses, solo déjate llevar!

A pesar del miedo y la adrenalina que recorrieron su cuerpo inicialmente, al final Kate tuvo que admitir que aquello no estaba tan mal. Jessica y Leslie volvieron a retomar su carrera y llegaron tan lejos que desaparecieron entre las montañas, donde el lago todavía no tenía final. Después de unos segundos, Emaline disminuyó la velocidad hasta que ambas se paseaban lentamente por el hielo. Aun así, no soltó el fuerte agarre de su mano en ningún momento. Casi parecía como si de verdad hubieran ido solas en aquella cita. Kate cerró los ojos durante un instante, disfrutando de la fría brisa que azotaba la parte descubierta de su cara, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que su mano ya no sujetaba otros guantes.

‒¡No te detengas, Kate, sigue andando!‒le gritó Emaline mientras se deslizaba lejos de ella.

‒¿Qué? ¡Oh Dios, me voy a caer!¿Por qué me has soltado?‒respondió, volviendo a entrar en pánico mientras se tambaleaba torpemente por el hielo. Emaline patinó hacia ella pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para volver a coger su mano.

‒Nunca vas a aprender si no lo haces sola, cariño‒respondió la chica, burlándose de ella‒. Vamos, lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¿A que no me atrapas?

Emaline salió disparada hacia la dirección contraria y Kate hizo todo lo posible por que sus largas piernas le sirvieran de algo. Patinó sin saber cómo y persiguió a la mayor por el lago, mientras esta se reía cada vez que Kate daba una vuelta extraña, intentando no caer.

‒¡Abran paso a Kate Messner, patinadora profesional!

Intentó ir más rápido para alcanzar a Emaline y justo cuando estaba a punto de rozarla con su mano, perdió el equilibrio. Y Emaline debió darse cuenta porque en media fracción de segundo la cogió del brazo para impedir que cayera. Desafortunadamente, Kate iba demasiado rápido y eso hizo que ambas terminasen en el suelo. Cuando pudo recuperarse de la caída, vio que Emaline estaba todavía tumbada sobre el hielo, a apenas un metro de ella.

‒¡Emaline!¿Estás bien?‒casi gritó resbalando hacia la chica y arrodillándose a su lado.

La joven tenía los ojos abiertos mirando al cielo y cuando la cabeza y la mirada preocupada de Kate taparon sus vistas, empezó a reír. Empezó a reír a carcajadas, tan fuerte y de una forma tan feliz y tan libre que Kate pasó de sentirse muerta de miedo a sentirse muerta de amor.

‒Al final me atrapaste‒dijo, todavía entre risas.

Kate no pudo evitar reír también. Y al igual que habían empezado a reírse, dejaron de hacerlo y ninguna apartó la mirada de los ojos de la otra. Kate miró los labios casi morados por el frío de Emaline.

‒¿Sabes? Empiezo a saber distinguir esa mirada‒dijo la rubia.

‒¿Qué mirada?‒preguntó ella, confundida por el cambio en la situación.

‒La que pones cuando estamos en público y me quieres besar.

Kate estuvo segura de que se sonrojó de los pies a la cabeza mientras Emaline sonreía.

‒Yo también me muero por besarte‒volvió a decir Emaline.

‒¡Eh, chicas!¿Estáis bien?

Jessica y Leslie habían vuelto a aparecer y se acercaron al ver a la rubia tendida en el hielo. Kate le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ambas explicaron su pequeño accidente, dejando fuera la parte de la historia que explicaba por qué la cara de Kate estaba tan roja.

‒‒‒

‒No sé, Cedric me gusta pero creo que si saliera con él, Scott se pondría muy celoso. Y eso también me molesta.

‒Entonces, ¿te gustan los dos?

‒No lo sé...Tal vez. ¿Qué pensáis que debo hacer?

Kate tomó un sorbo de su refresco para evitar tener que dar una respuesta que no tenía. Las cuatro chicas estaban cenando en un restaurante de comida rápida en Portland antes de volver a casa. Leslie se había sentado a su lado en la mesa mientras Emaline pedía su comida y por la cara que puso al volver, tenía la sensación de que la rubia había sentido verdaderas ganas de asesinar a la chica por quitarle el sitio.

‒¿A ti no te gustaba aquel chico en primer año?‒preguntó Jessica dirigiéndose a Emaline‒¿No tuviste que elegir entre Oliver y él?

‒¿Qué chico?‒respondió la aludida, medio distraída.

‒Aquel que se cambió de instituto después del primer año...¿cómo se llamaba?

‒No, eran solo rumores. A mí solo me gustaba el idiota de Oliver.

Kate miró a Emaline, que se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

‒A mí solo me gusta el idiota de Tyler‒dijo Leslie, suspirando.

‒Hey, no llames idiota a mi hijo‒respondió Emaline, fingiendo indignación y amenazando con una patata frita en la mano‒. Solo es lento y distraído, dale tiempo.

Kate sonrió. Le parecía adorable que Emaline hubiese adoptado a McQuaid y a Tyler como si realmente fueran sus pequeños protegidos y que se pasara todo el tiempo defendiéndolos.

‒A este paso se dará cuenta el día de la graduación‒volvió a quejarse Leslie.

‒Bueno, vayamos por partes. Estábamos hablando de mi problema‒dijo Jessica‒. Y de todas formas, seguro que Tyler se acaba enterando. Y seguro que tú encuentras otro novio pronto.

‒Eso es verdad, Emaline, no creo que tú tengas problemas‒añadió Leslie. Kate alzó una ceja, divertida.

‒Oh, bueno...‒Emaline se mordió el labio y miró a su novia de reojo.

‒A no ser que ya lo hayas encontrado...‒dijo Jessica de nuevo.

‒¿De verdad?‒Leslie se inclinó en la mesa, curiosa.

‒Yo no he dicho nada‒respondió la rubia.

‒Tampoco has negado nada‒dijo Kate, siguiendo el juego a las otras dos chicas. Emaline le sonrió de tal forma que supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando: "Si quieres jugar, vamos a jugar".

‒Supongo que tenéis razón‒contestó, mirando a su alrededor como si la conversación no tratase de ella.

‒Dios mío, ¿quién es?¿Lo conocemos?‒preguntó Jessica, ahora más interesada en aquello que en su trio amoroso.

‒¿Va a nuestra escuela?

‒No os lo voy a decir, es un secreto‒dijo Emaline‒. Pero la verdad es que me vuelve loca.

Kate sonrió disimuladamente mientras las otras dos chicas seguían preguntando cosas e intentando sonsacar la información a Emaline, pero esta se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no contar más y poco después volvieron a retomar la conversación inicial sobre Jessica, Scott y Cedric. Kate intentó aportar su punto de vista en el tema de vez en cuando, sobre todo para que no fuera tan evidente que ni le importaban ni le gustaba demasiado hablar de chicos.

‒‒‒

Una vez en el coche de vuelta a Boring, todas se dieron cuenta de lo agotadas que estaban. El viaje de ida había estado lleno de música y risas. En el de vuelta, en cambio, reinaba el silencio. Leslie se había quedado dormida contra la ventana en el asiento del copiloto. Jessica iba concentrada en la carretera, deseando llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Kate se había sentado detrás de la conductora y Emaline había recostado su cabeza sobre las piernas de la pequeña.

Kate agradeció mentalmente que el coche estuviera prácticamente a oscuras y que Leslie durmiera. Si estuviera despierta y girase la cabeza hacia los asientos de detrás, la hubiera visto acariciar el pelo de Emaline mientras esta luchaba por no quedarse dormida en su regazo. La hubiera visto contemplar el rostro y la respiración pausada de su novia. Y también se habría dado cuenta de que tenían las manos entrelazadas.

Afortunadamente, ninguna de sus compañeras las podía ver y, a pesar del cansancio, Kate disfrutó esa media hora de viaje con Emaline acurrucada junto a ella tanto como había disfrutado el resto del día.

 


	11. XI

El viaje a Seattle fue más divertido y liviano de lo que Kate había imaginado. De hecho, estaba segura de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había disfrutado de la Navidad, casi tanto como cuando era una niña muy pequeña. Aquellos días a solas le habían permitido conocer más a la madre de Luke y, aunque todavía se sentía un poco extraña al ver a su padre con alguien, había podido confirmar que Sherry era una mujer extraordinaria que haría todo lo posible por no volver a herir a Ken. Y eso era lo más importante para ambas.

Además, Luke y ella habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo dejando solos a sus padres para darles la intimidad que merecían y, por tanto, habían recorrido toda la ciudad juntos, especialmente todas las tiendas de música que existían. Para cuando las vacaciones estaban terminando, Kate llevaba su maleta más llena de lo normal debido a todos los cds que había comprado. Y Luke no se quedaba atrás. También habían visitado por primera vez una tienda de tatuajes y piercings donde Kate había terminado comprando una nueva joya de color rosa para su nariz y, a escondidas de su amigo, otra de color azul para Emaline.

Incluso fue capaz de hablar con su novia por teléfono uno de esos días en los que Ken y Sherry habían salido a cenar fuera y ella se había quedado en el hotel con Luke. Fue una llamada corta ya que Emaline se encontraba en la casa de uno de sus tíos y solo se había escabullido un momento para tomar prestado el teléfono, pero Kate estaba tan feliz de oír su voz de nuevo que no le importó. Tampoco le importó que desde entonces Luke no dejase de burlarse de ella, imitando la expresión que había puesto al contestar la llamada y descubrir que se trataba de la rubia. Era muy molesto, sobre todo cuando lo hacía delante de sus padres, porque no podía explicarles sus repentinas ganas de matar al chico.

Dos días después de que todos celebrasen Año Nuevo, emprendieron su camino de vuelta a Oregon. Y en esa última semana antes de que las clases volvieran a empezar, Kate empezó a echar más de menos a Emaline de lo que lo había hecho en todas las vacaciones.

‒‒‒

El clima había sido tan frío esos últimos días que Kate aceptó a que su padre la llevase al instituto en coche el primer día de clases. Sabía que su padre disfrutaba esos pequeños momentos a solas con ella, así que en parte también lo hizo por él. Incluso se había puesto el gracioso gorro de lana que le había regalado la noche de Navidad. Ese año se había propuesto ser sincera con él en todo, incluída su relación y su sexualidad. Solamente tenía que encontrar el momento y la forma adecuada de contárselo. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Ya en clase, se sorprendió al ver que Leslie había cambiado un poco su forma de vestir y también al darse cuenta de que le hacía verdadera ilusión volver a ver a la chica. Realmente durante ese curso había conseguido hacer más amigos de los que había tenido en toda su vida, y a pesar de que sabía que Leslie y ella no pensaban igual en muchos aspectos, había terminado cogiéndole cariño. Sin embargo, sabía que todavía no estaba preparada para ser totalmente sincera con ella.

Tyler la abrazó efusivamente nada más verla aparecer por el club de audiovisuales y McQuaid estrechó su mano deseándole un buen año como solo él podría hacer. Incluso Stargrove parecía de buen humor tras las vacaciones de Navidad, ya que regaló a todos una fotografía del viaje a Domínguez Rocks enmarcada. En ella, todos posaban sonrientes bajo el sol y algunos de ellos llevaban sus respectivos trajes de la película. Kate recordaba ese día perfectamente porque había sido el primer día de grabación y porque la noche antes le había confesado a Emaline que le parecía perfecta. Agradeció al profesor aquel regalo, entre otras cosas porque aquella era la primera fotografía de Emaline que podría guardar sin levantar sospechas.

Desafortunadamente, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería no pasó desapercibido para muchos que ningún alumno del club de drama se encontraba allí. Kate le preguntó a su padre cuando apareció por la cafetería para saludar y este le explicó que los chicos del club de drama estaban debatiendo qué obra de teatro harían durante ese trimestre, así que habían decidido saltarse el descanso. Ella intentó no desilusionarse demasiado. No era culpa de Emaline. Sabía lo importante que era aquel grupo para ella y sabía que la acabaría viendo aquel día, tarde o temprano.

Cuando el descanso terminó, caminó más lenta de lo normal hacia su taquilla, pero aun así, no se cruzó a la rubia por ninguno de los pasillos. Al recoger los libros de su taquilla, sin embargo, una pequeña nota salió de uno de ellos. Kate la recogió del suelo, mirando a su alrededor y, cuando vio que nadie le estaba prestando atención, se dispuso a leerla:

" _Nos vemos en el gimnasio al acabar las clases._

_Me muero por verte. Emaline ;)_ "

Kate sonrió como una tonta y guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón de camino a su siguiente clase. Emaline sin duda se había convertido en una experta en hacer que sus clases fueran eternas porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

‒‒‒

A penas pasaban dos minutos desde que el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó cuando Kate abrió la puerta del gimnasio. Ya había tenido que contarle la primera mentira del año a su padre, muy a su pesar, ya que quería llevarla de vuelta a casa en coche y ella se había negado, alegando que había quedado con Luke y los chicos para dar una vuelta. Intentó olvidar aquel pequeño percance mientras atravesaba la vacía cancha de basket para sentarse en las gradas. Rebuscaba en su mochila el regalo para Emaline cuando escuchó la puerta del gimnasio abrirse de nuevo. Y a penas le dio tiempo a girar la cabeza cuando vio que la chica ya se encontraba frente a ella, sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la mini carrera hacia allí.

Kate abrió la boca para saludar pero luego lo pensó mejor y simplemente se levantó para abrazar a Emaline con fuerza. La mayor le respondió con la misma efusividad. Kate apoyó su frente en el hombro de Emaline y poco después notó como esta dejaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda. Inclinó su cabeza casi de forma inconsciente y al parecer Emaline lo tomó como una clara invitación para besarla. Capturó su labio inferior con dulzura y durante unos minutos fue imposible para ambas reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para separarse. No es que Kate fuera a quejarse, por supuesto. Cuando fue capaz de alejarse, las dos se sonrieron con complicidad. Emaline se mordió el labio y fue la primera en hablar.

‒No te besaba desde el año pasado‒dijo.

Kate alzó las cejas y se separó un poco más de ella.

‒¿En serio acabas de hacer esa broma?

Emaline le dio un empujón en el hombro y ambas rieron.

‒¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?‒preguntó la rubia, esta vez en serio.

‒Claro. ¿Dónde vamos?

‒Sígueme, tengo algo que enseñarte.

Kate cogió su mochila y salió del gimnasio detrás de Emaline, intrigada. Casi todos los alumnos habían vuelto ya a sus casas, así que caminaron por el pasillo más juntas de lo habitual, con sus manos rozándose a cada paso que daban. La siguió hasta el aparcamiento del instituto, donde ya solo quedaban algunos vehículos que pertenecían a los profesores, entre ellos el de su padre. Kate sabía que Ken siempre era una de las últimas personas en abandonar la escuela.

Emaline caminó hasta quedarse al lado de un coche que destacaba sobre el resto. Definitivamente era un coche nuevo, un Aston Martin de color rojo escarlata que a penas acababa de salir al mercado. Kate lo sabía porque había visto el anuncio en la televisión durante las vacaciones. Abrió la boca sorprendida cuando su novia sacudió unas llaves frente a ella.

‒¿Quieres que te de una vuelta, Messner?‒preguntó en tono coqueto.

‒¿De verdad?¿Es tuyo?‒preguntó Kate, dando una vuelta alrededor del coche para verlo mejor.

‒Es mi regalo de Navidad y la verdad es que no me quejo‒explicó Emaline con una sonrisa‒. Vamos, súbete.

‒¿Tendrás licencia para conducir, no?‒preguntó Kate, aunque ya se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto y se estaba colocando el cinturón de seguridad.

‒Pues claro que la tengo, tontita‒respondió Emaline, imitándola.

Después de un buen rato en el que recorrieron las calles de Boring, en el que Kate pudo admirar el perfil de la otra chica mientras conducía y en el que cantaron al ritmo de The Cranberries, Garbage, Beastie Boys y otros grupos del momento que sonaban en la radio, terminaron en el mismo sitio en el que habían compartido su primera salida juntas: la cafetería favorita de Emaline. Solo que esta vez, debido al frío, había mucha más gente que había decidido refugiarse en aquellos sillones frente a una humeante taza de chocolate caliente. El lugar estaba casi completo pero aun así fueron capaces de encontrar un pequeño rincón junto a la pared en el que sentarse, una al lado de la otra, igual que la primera vez.

Emaline le habló de sus vacaciones en Nevada y ella le habló sobre Seattle y todas las tiendas que había recorrido. La rubia no se había quedado atrás con sus compras y según le aseguró a Kate, se había deshecho de gran parte de su ropa y había renovado casi por completo todo su armario. Además de eso, le había comprado un regalo.

‒¿Qué?¿Me has comprado un regalo?‒repitió Kate, sorprendida.

Emaline asintió con la ilusión de una niña pequeña brillando en sus ojos y sacó lo que parecía ser un sobre envuelto en papel de regalo de su bolso. Kate lo cogió como si fuera a morderle en algún momento.

‒¡Vamos, ábrelo!‒insistió la chica.

‒Espera‒dijo Kate, dejando el sobre en la mesa‒. La verdad es que yo también te he comprado algo.

La expresión de Emaline también cambió a una de total sorpresa mientras Kate sacaba el regalo de su mochila. Ahora fue ella quien se quedó parada.

‒¿No vas a abrirlo?‒preguntó Kate.

‒¿Qué? Sí, yo solo...‒Emaline parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, definitivamente no había esperado ningún regalo, a pesar de que ella le había comprado uno a Kate.

‒Abramoslo a la vez.

‒De acuerdo.

Kate tuvo que releer muy bien el contenido del sobre para entender que aquello no era una broma. Era la segunda vez en el mismo año que alguien le regalaba la oportunidad de ver a uno de sus artistas favoritos en concierto. Emaline había comprado dos entradas para ver a Oasis en Portland. Iba a escuchar _Wonderwall_ , una canción que prácticamente había salvado su vida, en directo junto a la persona que más quería. No estaba segura de que Emaline fuera consciente de lo que acababa de regalarle. Kate miró a la chica sin saber qué decir, pero lo que vio la dejó todavía más congelada. La otra chica también había abierto su regalo, el pendiente para la nariz que Kate había comprado a juego con el suyo y el último disco de The Cardigans, un grupo que había oído mencionar el primer día que Emaline la llevó a aquella cafetería y, según ella misma, uno de sus favoritos. La rubia tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Kate hizo todo lo posible para no entrar en pánico, pensando qué había hecho mal.

‒¿Emaline?‒puso una mano encima de la rodilla de la mayor con delicadeza‒. ¿Qué te pasa?¿Estás llorando?

La chica negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Kate se preocupó todavía más, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Miró alrededor pero todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos.

‒¿No te gusta tu regalo?‒preguntó, sin saber qué más decir‒. Es que lo vi en la tienda de música de Seattle y recordé que te gustaban y bueno...

Emaline dejó escapar una especie de suspiro que se acercaba más a una risa y se frotó los ojos.

‒¿Gustarme?‒fijó su mirada en la de Kate con el mismo brillo de antes‒. Kate...Solo he nombrado a este grupo una vez delante tuya y aun así tú lo recuerdas mientras estás de viaje.

‒Pues claro, ¿por qué no iba a recordarlo?‒preguntó, todavía confusa.

Emaline cogió su mano por debajo de la mesa.

‒Tampoco te he dicho que el azul es mi color favorito y curiosamente es el color que has elegido para el piercing‒volvió a decir Emaline.

‒Siempre estás más contenta cuando vistes de azul...‒murmuró Kate, medio sonrojada porque creía saber a qué se estaba refiriendo la chica.

‒¿Sabes qué hubiera respondido Oliver si alguien le hubiese preguntado cual es mi grupo o mi color favorito?‒Kate negó con la cabeza y la rubia continuó‒. Él hubiera respondido Blur y verde. Porque esos son los suyos.

Por un momento volvía a haber algo de tristeza en los ojos de Emaline y Kate, que nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a Oliver, sintió muchas ganas de golpearlo.

‒Porque él nunca miró más allá de su propio ombligo. Y yo siempre estuve ahí para él, aprendiéndome sus cosas favoritas y siempre me hizo sentir como una idiota por quererle. Pero contigo todo es distinto, Kate. Tú no eres así. Tú me escuchas de verdad, me escuchas incluso cuando no estoy hablando y sé que lo hacías desde mucho antes de que yo me diera cuenta. Y no quiero que pienses que me gustas porque eres la primera persona que me trata bien. No. Me gustas porque no me haces sentir una idiota, me haces sentir mejor de lo que nunca antes me había sentido.

La versión más vulnerable de Emaline dejó de hablar pero no apartó sus ojos de los de Kate. Esta, por su parte, se había quedado totalmente sin palabras. No era capaz de organizarlas de modo que formasen una frase coherente en su mente y mucho menos en su boca. Nunca una persona le había abierto su corazón de la forma en la que Emaline lo acababa de hacer. Imaginaba que algún día ella explotaría y le contaría todo lo que de verdad había pasado por su cabeza, pero nunca imaginó que se lo diría de ese modo, de golpe, y siendo ella una parte tan esencial en el desenlace de la historia.

Sabía que los ojos azules de la chica seguían clavados en ella, esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero Kate se sentía como si estuviera muy lejos de allí, como si fuera uno más de todos aquellos clientes ajenos a ellas, como si estuviera viendo la escena desde fuera, como un espectador tratando de entender el final de la película.

No era capaz de decir nada, así que hizo lo único que realmente quería hacer. Todavía sin sentir que era ella quien controlaba su propio cuerpo, llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de Emaline, que se había quedado muy quieta bajo su roce, y muy lentamente acercó sus labios a los de la chica, uniéndolos en la única forma de respuesta posible.

 


	12. XII

‒¿Eres consciente de que acabas de besarme en medio de una cafetería llena?

Kate escuchó el murmullo de la voz de Emaline mucho antes de abrir los ojos. Se había quedado con su rostro muy cerca del de ella, todavía con las manos entre las suyas bajo la mesa. Tal vez si no miraba, nadie la vería. O tal vez simplemente no era capaz de volver a mirar a la rubia a la cara después de lo que había escuchado y después de lo que ella acababa de hacer. No tenía muy claro si la razón de que su corazón latiera desbocado era lo primero o lo segundo, pero Kate empezaba a sentirse mareada. Y además, una parte de ella temía haber fastidiado el momento. Al fin y al cabo acababa de besar a la otra chica en público cuando ambas habían acordado esperar. Nadie merecía ser arrastrado fuera del armario por otra persona. Y nunca sabías lo rápido que podría correr un rumor como ese en un sitio como Boring.

Kate se armó de valor y abrió los ojos, insegura por lo que podría encontrar. Pero Emaline no parecía molesta y eso era lo más importante. Tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y Kate suspiró aliviada al verla, aunque pronto la culpa volvió a invadir su cuerpo.

‒Lo sé‒dijo‒. Lo siento mucho, pero después de todo lo que has dicho...

‒Kate‒la interrumpió la chica‒, no tienes que disculparte. Alguna vez tenía que suceder. Aunque la verdad es que siempre imaginé que sería yo la que no pudiera aguantarse las ganas‒Emaline rió despreocupada y después miró a su alrededor.

Ella hizo lo mismo y descubrió a una señora que las observaba desde su mesa. Definitivamente había contemplado la escena y, por la fea expresión en su cara, no estaba contenta con lo que había visto. Kate desvió su mirada a los demás clientes, un poco intimidada, pero nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta. Y si es que lo habían hecho, simplemente no les importaba, lo cual era otro alivio.

Emaline, por su parte, estaba retando a la desconocida mentalmente. Kate se dio cuenta nada más volver su atención a ella porque, de pronto, la rodeaba esa frialdad con la que era capaz de amenazar a todo el instituto sin siquiera decir una palabra. Tiró suavemente de su mano y vio como su expresión cambiaba y se suavizaba al enfocarse en ella.

‒No le hagas caso‒dijo Kate, intentando calmarla.

‒Debería meterse en sus propios asuntos‒respondió Emaline, apretando su mandíbula.

‒Sí, debería. Pero la gente es estúpida.

Kate dio la conversación por terminada, dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa, ignorando las protestas de la rubia, y ambas salieron del lugar sin prestar atención a nadie más. Caminaron hasta el coche en silencio, asimilando todo lo que acababa de pasar. En una misma tarde, Emaline había dado un paso gigante en su relación y Kate otro, aunque distinto. Cada vez estaba más segura de que esta nueva etapa de su adolescencia era distinta a la de los demás.

Siempre había escuchado que la gente a su edad se encaprichaba de alguien, que si tenían suerte terminaban saliendo juntos por un tiempo y, que después de alguna absurda discusión, todo terminaba. Pero ella no podía ni quería imaginar un punto y final en su historia con Emaline. Podía sentir que cada día estaban más cerca la una de la otra y, aunque no podía saber con certeza qué sentía una persona adulta al enamorarse, estaba casi segura de que eso era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella. Y era una sensación aterradora y emocionante a partes iguales.

‒‒‒

‒Todavía tienes dos semanas para convencer a tu padre, ya verás como lo consigues. Ese hombre haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Kate suspiró, sin apartar la mirada de las nubes. Esa misma mañana había intentado contarle a su padre sobre el concierto de Oasis, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, su mente se bloqueó. Una cosa era ir a dormir a casa de Emaline y otra muy distinta era pasar media noche fuera del pueblo. Además, Ken todavía mencionaba de vez en cuando su pequeña escapada para ver a Tori Amos con Luke, y no estaba segura de que la dejase repetirlo.

‒No lo sé. Estoy empezando a pensar...‒murmuró, más para sí misma que para la chica tumbada a su lado.

‒¿A pensar qué?‒respondió Emaline en ese tono adormilado de una persona que lleva un buen rato tomando el sol.

Kate se recostó de lado en el césped para mirar el perfil de la chica.

‒Estoy empezando a pensar que quizá debería contarle todo‒Emaline giró la cabeza para mirarla.

‒¿Te refieres a lo nuestro?‒preguntó. Kate asintió y la chica volvió a hablar‒. ¿Estás segura?

‒No mucho‒respondió sincera‒, pero creo que cuanto más tiempo lo esconda, más difícil será contárselo. Además, si lo descubre, después de todos estos días juntas y de todas las veces que me ha dejado salir...‒Kate volvió a suspirar‒. Tal vez se enfade de verdad, siento que me estoy aprovechando de su confianza en mí.

Emaline se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato, tanto que Kate pensó que la conversación había terminado.

‒Ojalá fuera tan valiente como tú, Kate‒dijo de repente, volviendo a mirarla.

‒¿Valiente?

‒Sí, ¿no lo ves? Estoy segura de que mucha gente tarda años en contarlo, años en aceptarlo incluso. Dios, yo misma no me veo capaz de decírselo a mis padres y soy mayor que tú. Ojalá tuviera tu confianza y tu valentía.

‒Todavía no se lo he dicho... Pero tú eres más valiente que yo en muchas otras cosas.

Emaline se recostó también de lado. Kate ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban tumbadas en aquel parque. Pero pensar en volver a casa nunca era una opción cuando estaban juntas.

‒¿Quieres que vaya contigo cuando se lo digas?‒preguntó la rubia, alargando su mano para acariciar suavemente el brazo izquierdo de Kate.

‒No, creo que es algo que tengo que hacer sola‒Emaline asintió, comprensiva‒. Pero te avisaré cuando vaya a hacerlo. No sé qué pasará después‒confesó, incapaz de esconder sus inseguridades sobre aquel tema.

‒Hey‒los ojos azules de Emaline parecían volverse aun más claros cada vez que le hablaba de aquella forma tan dulce‒, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntas, ¿vale?

Kate asintió sin dejar de sostener su mirada. No habían vuelto a besarse en público desde el día de la cafetería, pero ella también había aprendido a leer esas ganas en los ojos de la chica. La ruborizaban y la hacían feliz al mismo tiempo. Tan feliz que a veces no podía creer que esa era su vida ahora.

Siguieron acostadas en aquel rincón del parque durante unos minutos más hasta que llegó la hora de ir al club de drama. Emaline y los demás chicos habían empezado a ensayar su próxima obra cada tarde, aunque con algunas diferencias. Esta vez los alumnos del club de audiovisuales estaban invitados a cada ensayo si querían ir, ya que ambos grupos habían terminado dejando de lado sus diferencias y casi todos eran buenos amigos. Además, Luke ya estaba pensando en una nueva película que grabar.

Emaline aparcó el coche en la parte trasera del instituto y Kate se quedó mirando por un momento las escaleras de la salida de incendios. Eso le recordaba a...

‒Oye, Emaline.

‒¿Mm?‒la chica dejó de andar al ver que Kate se había quedado parada a pocos metros del coche.

‒Nunca te he contado la verdad sobre el día por el que castigaron a Luke‒dijo, bastante avergonzada. Emaline frunció el ceño, confusa.

‒¿Te refieres al día que tu exnovio arruinó el decorado del teatro?

‒En realidad fui yo‒confesó.

‒¿Tú?‒Emaline alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión entre divertida y curiosa‒. Explícate, cariño.

‒Bueno...El resumen es que Luke intentó besarme, yo no quería, y para evitarlo activé la alarma de incendios.

Emaline tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

‒¿Qué?‒dijo al fin entre risas‒¿Pulsaste la alarma para no besar a un chico?‒cuanto más se reía, más avergonzada se sentía la pequeña‒. Oh Kate, eres increíble‒añadió, acercándose a ella.

‒¿Gracias?‒respondió la castaña, contagiada por la sonrisa de Emaline.

‒No, lo digo en serio. Me encantas. Y ya que aquí fuera no hay alarma de incendios...

Emaline se puso de puntillas y dejó un rápido beso en la comisura de sus labios. Después le guiñó un ojo y reanudó su camino hacia el edificio. Kate esperó a que su sonrojo no fuera tan evidente para seguirla.

‒‒‒

Apenas quedaba una semana para el concierto de Oasis y Kate todavía no había encontrado el momento ni el valor para decírselo a su padre.

Para empeorarlo, aquel día en la escuela corría el rumor de que un chico de último curso había sido perseguido y atacado por otro grupo de chicos de la misma edad. Hasta ese punto de la historia, todo parecía normal. Al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que un alumno se metía en problemas y recorría aquellos pasillos con moratones debido a una pelea. Sin embargo, el motivo de la pelea era diferente esa vez: se trataba de un chico gay al que habían visto besándose con su novio. Kate escuchó a algunos compañeros murmurar sobre la noticia nada más llegar a su primera clase y se sintió horrorizada. No podía entender qué tenía de malo querer a alguien, independientemente de su género. Además, sabía que, aunque no hubiera ocurrido dentro del instituto, su padre terminaría llamando a aquel chico para hablar con él en su despacho. Ken Messner se preocupaba por todos sus alumnos. Pero Kate no podía imaginar lo que su padre haría al respecto.

Intentó no pensarlo demasiado durante el resto de clases pero fue difícil ignorar el tema cuando llegó a la mesa que compartía con Luke y los demás en la hora del almuerzo. Le sorprendió ver a Emaline ya sentada con ellos. Normalmente ella se sentaba con Jessica y los demás chicos de su curso.

‒Hola‒saludó Kate, seguida de Leslie.

Los chicos devolvieron el saludo y Kate se sentó en medio de Luke y Emaline. Su amigo le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella de algo muy importante. La rubia, en cambio, no había dicho ni una palabra, lo cual era algo muy extraño en ella. Tampoco estaba comiendo nada. Kate esperó a que Tyler hiciera una de sus curiosas preguntas para que los demás no les prestaran atención. Tocó la pierna de Emaline disimuladamente para que la mirase mientras los demás hablaban.

‒¿Estás bien?‒le preguntó en voz baja.

Emaline asintió sin mirarla pero sabía que no era cierto del todo, no era habitual en ella estar tan callada. Iba a retirar su mano de la rodilla de la chica cuando esta cogió su mano y la miró. No recordaba haber visto tanta tristeza oculta en sus ojos desde aquella noche en el motel. Emaline apretó aun más su mano y Kate supo sin necesidad de hablar que ambas estaban pensando en lo mismo.

‒¿Habéis oído lo del chico de último curso?‒preguntó Leslie, a la que Kate había estado ignorando toda la mañana.

Las dos chicas guardaron silencio, todavía con sus manos juntas bajo la mesa, esperando para ver qué tipo de respuesta daban sus amigos.

‒Sí...es horrible‒dijo Tyler‒. Quiero decir, ¿por qué iba alguien a hacerle eso a otra persona? A no ser que fuera el novio de otro...

‒No creo que haya sido una cuestión de cuernos‒respondió McQuaid.

‒La gente está llena de mierda‒añadió Luke, indignado.

Kate sintió cómo Emaline soltaba un poco el agarre de su mano, aliviada al igual que ella por sus reacciones. Definitivamente tenía a los amigos correctos.

‒Bueno, está claro que pegar a alguien nunca está bien‒dijo Leslie‒, pero ese chico debería haber sido un poco más discreto, ¿no creéis? Hacer algo así en público con otro chico...

Todos se miraron durante unos segundos. Kate se mordió la lengua y sintió cómo su novia se tensaba a su lado. McQuaid las miró de forma extraña, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para ella. Tyler parecía haber vuelto a su planeta, ya que no apartó la vista de su bebida. Y después de un silencio bastante incómodo, Luke fue el primero en hablar.

‒¿Por qué tiene que ser discreto?‒preguntó‒. Solo estaba besando a su novio. Es lo que hacen las parejas.

‒Pero a mucha gente no le gusta...Es diferente. Una pareja suele ser un chico y una chica, eso no es lo normal‒respondió Leslie, como si fuera lo más lógico.

‒¿Eso quién lo dice?¿Y solo por ser diferente ya tenía que esconderse y dejar de hacer lo que le apetecía hacer?‒preguntó esta vez Kate, incapaz de mantenerse callada más tiempo.

‒Bueno, supongo que no. Solo digo que no me sorprende lo que le ha pasado.

‒¿Crees que él se lo ha buscado?‒intervino Emaline, hablando por primera vez desde que se habían sentado allí. Parecía alterada y eso no era una buena señal‒. Conozco a ese chico. Iba en la misma clase de literatura que Oliver. Lo he visto en algunas fiestas y siempre es divertido y amable con todo el mundo. Además, es lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer lo que le de la gana y con quien quiera. No es su culpa que la gente de este pueblo tenga esta mierda de mentalidad cerrada que cree que solo existe un tipo de relación porque un tío que no conocen lo escribió en un libro sagrado. Deberían dejarse de tanto campamento religioso y abrir los ojos de una puta vez.

Tyler abrió la boca para añadir algo pero la cerró enseguida, seguramente incapaz de superar eso. McQuaid escondió una sonrisa, al parecer bastante orgulloso de que alguien hubiera puesto en su sitio a Leslie y sus creencias. La chica se había quedado pálida. Y aunque era su amiga, Kate sabía que se lo merecía.

McQuaid intentó cambiar de tema sin mucho éxito, ya que todos en la cafetería hablaban de lo mismo. Aun así, Leslie no volvió a intervenir y tampoco lo hizo Emaline, que se dedicó a jugar con el servilletero y observar a Kate comer hasta que el timbre sonó.

Luke agarró a Kate del brazo y la separó del grupo nada más levantarse.

‒Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, pero lo mío solo lo sabes tú...‒empezó a decir ella, pero el chico la interrumpió.

‒No, no es eso‒dijo, aunque su expresión preocupada no terminaba de encajar.

‒¿Entonces de qué me querías hablar?‒preguntó Kate, mientras veía a Emaline alejarse caminando junto a McQuaid.

‒¿Has oído el otro rumor?‒preguntó él.

‒¿Otro rumor? Si es igual de malo que este, casi prefiero dejarlo para mañana...‒respondió ella, distraída, mirando hacia la puerta.

Casi todos habían salido ya de la cafetería cuando Luke la cogió de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

‒Kate... Oliver ha vuelto.

 


	13. XIII

Cuando las clases terminaron, Kate esperó a Emaline en el pasillo de la entrada del instituto, sin saber muy bien para qué.

Desde su pequeña charla con Luke en el almuerzo, solo había podido pensar en dos cosas. La primera era un posible problema al que nunca le había prestado demasiada atención: la vuelta de Oliver. No sabía si el chico había vuelto realmente o si estaba de visita. No sabía si todavía querría algo de Emaline y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella al respecto.

La segunda era su propia homosexualidad. Y es que, al parecer, su padre y algunos profesores habían decidido mandar como proyecto de clase que cada curso hiciera un cartel contra la violencia de cualquier tipo, pero más específicamente contra la violencia hacia personas como aquel chico al que habían pegado. Personas homosexuales, personas como Kate. Al principio, pensó que era una buena señal, que aquello significaba que su padre no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le habían hecho a aquel joven y que quizás los carteles eran la excusa perfecta para que ella iniciase una conversación. Pero, por otra parte, sabía que Ken era un hombre pacífico que se posicionaba en contra de cualquier clase de violencia. Seguía sin estar del todo segura de cuál sería su reacción al saber que su propia hija era una de esas personas que, indirectamente, también habían sido amenazadas.

En cuanto vio a su novia aparecer por un lado del pasillo, hablando y riendo distraidamente con Cedric, algo dentro de ella se revolvió. Kate sabía que era importante para Emaline. Sería una tonta si pensase que no lo era después de todas las cosas que la rubia le había dicho y todo lo que se habían demostrado. Pero aun así, esa era la primera vez que encontraba un nuevo sentimiento en ella: miedo. Tenía miedo de que Oliver volviera a Boring High y derrumbase los cimientos de todo lo que habían construido juntas hasta ahora. Tenía miedo de no ser suficiente, de que Emaline se diese cuenta, de perderla. Intentó apartar los pensamientos negativos de su mente mientras la chica, que ya la había visto allí esperando, se acercaba. Por muy herida que ella pudiese resultar, sabía que lo más importante era asegurarse de que Emaline se encontrase bien y de que nadie volviera a romperla.

Cedric la saludó con la mano y se despidió de su compañera. Emaline se apoyó en las taquillas junto a ella.

‒Me alegro de que no te hayas ido sin mí. Quería decirte que me esperases durante el almuerzo pero Luke te secuestró y ya no pude‒dijo, con una pequeña, innecesaria pero adorable cantidad de celos en su voz. Kate sonrió.

‒No te preocupes, no iba a irme sin ti‒respondió, viendo a los demás alumnos salir‒. Menos aun con lo que ha pasado hoy.

Emaline suspiró y miró al suelo.

‒Es horrible, Kate.

‒Lo sé.

‒Todo esto me ha hecho pensar que tal vez deberíamos tener más cuidado‒la pequeña se giró para mirar a Emaline de frente.

‒Pero lo que le dijiste a Leslie...‒murmuró.

‒Es lo que pienso de verdad‒aclaró la rubia‒, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga miedo de hacer lo que me gustaría hacer. Antes pensaba: a la mierda el mundo. Pero después de ver a ese chico... No quiero ni imaginar a alguien haciéndote daño a ti.

‒¿A mí?‒Kate entendía su miedo y su frustración porque ella se sentía igual‒. ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

‒A mí me importas más tú.

Kate se sintió querida y molesta a partes iguales. Molesta por la situación en la que se habían visto envueltas, por la gente de aquel pueblo, por que Emaline no se valorase más. Le recordó a esa chica que anteponía la felicidad de Oliver a la suya. Y no le gustaba esa parte de ella. Pero sabía que mucha gente terminaba siendo así cuando otros se aprovechaban de su amor.

‒¿Puedes llevarme a casa?‒preguntó, dándose cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

Emaline asintió y Kate la siguió hasta el aparcamiento. Miró a su alrededor durante todo el camino, temiendo ver a Oliver allí fuera.

No sabía si debía contárselo a su novia. Si el chico solo estaba allí de visita y ni siquiera lo veían, quizá era mejor hacer como si no supiera nada. Pero no quería ocultarle cosas. Una parte de ella creía que Emaline tenía más derecho que nadie a saberlo.

Lo intentó durante todo el trayecto, pero no fue capaz de encontrar la forma de decírselo. No cuando Emaline empezó a hablar ilusionada sobre la obra de teatro que estaban preparando o de lo bien que lo iban a pasar viendo a Oasis. No quería volver a ver a Oliver Schermerhorn borrando la sonrisa de su cara nunca más.

‒‒‒

Kate pasó toda la tarde sola. Tras dejar que Emaline le diera el beso más dulce y largo que le habían dado en su vida en la puerta de su casa, se despidió de ella, consciente de que ninguna de las dos quería dejar de ver a la otra. Pero los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y los deberes la llamaban.

Ken llegó más tarde de lo habitual esa noche. Ella pensaba que había estado con Sherry todo el tiempo, ya que al día siguiente la madre de Luke viajaría a México por trabajo, pero no fue así. Al parecer, el equipo directivo del instituto y algunos padres se habían juntado para discutir varios asuntos que preocupaban a los padres, entre ellos la pelea con el chico de último curso y la idea de colgar ese tipo de carteles.

‒Y algunos no estaban muy de acuerdo con el enfoque que le hemos dado...Kate, ¿me estás escuchando?‒su padre interrumpió el huracán de dudas que pasaban por su mente en ese momento.

‒¿Qué? Sí, lo siento, papá. Es solo que estoy cansada‒respondió, apartando el plato de la cena delante suya.

El hombre la miró con preocupación y puso una mano encima de la suya.

‒¿Estás bien, cariño?¿Te ha pasado algo?‒Kate negó con la cabeza, luchando por controlar las estúpidas ganas de llorar que siempre desencadenaba esa pregunta.

‒Solo estoy cansada, creo que voy a ir a dormir ya‒dijo, pero no se movió de su sitio.

‒¿No me quieres contar lo que tú harías? Normalmente opinas sobre todo‒Ken parecía confuso con su comportamiento, lo que solo la hizo sentirse más culpable.

‒Papá...‒murmuró, intentando organizar las palabras en su cabeza.

‒Dime.

Kate se mordió el labio y agarró el borde de su silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Pensó en aquel chico, en Emaline, en Oliver y en ella misma. Le pasaron un millón de ideas por la mente y más de la mitad eran miedos e inseguridades que ni siquiera ella podía explicar.

‒Si tú sabes algo que sabes que va a hacer daño a otra persona, ¿se lo contarías?

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que ella pudiera decidirlo. Ken la miró un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, pero pronto cambió su expresión a una de meditación.

‒¿Estamos hablando de un secreto o algo así?‒respondió él.

‒No...‒murmuró‒. Es algo que me han contado. Yo sé que si se lo cuento a otra persona es posible que le haga daño. Pero esa persona tiene derecho a saberlo...Esconder cosas está mal, ¿no?

‒Bueno...¿Esta cosa que te han contado tiene relación directa con la persona?

Kate agradeció que su padre no pidiera nombres. Nunca lo había hecho. No sabía si era su faceta de director de escuela o no, pero sabía que a la gente de su edad no le gustaba ser chivato de nada.

‒Sí, le afecta directamente.

‒Ya veo.

Ken pareció pensarlo por unos segundos mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza. Después sujetó mejor la mano de la pequeña.

‒A lo largo de mi vida ha habido cosas que me gustaría que alguien me hubiese explicado con tiempo‒comenzó a decir‒. O al menos que alguien me hubiera avisado de que se acercaban. Incluso si eran cosas que iban a acabar haciéndome daño, creo que preferiría que un buen amigo se hubiera sentado a mi lado y hubiera sido sincero conmigo, en lugar de intentar protegerme de algo que iba a acabar ocurriendo. Pero se necesita coraje para ser sincero.

Kate se quedó mirando a su padre bajo una nueva luz. Todavía era joven para entender perfectamente lo que todas esas palabras escondían, pero creía que podía hacerse una idea por el momento. Y de verdad la habían ayudado a decidirse respecto a Emaline y Oliver.

Se levantó de la mesa para llegar hasta Ken y abrazarlo.

‒Gracias, papá.

‒‒‒

Kate llamó a Emaline esa misma noche para sugerir que fueran juntas a clase al día siguiente. Sin embargo, no había nadie en casa. Pensó que seguramente la chica todavía no había vuelto de sus ensayos con el club de drama. Así que se puso su pijama y, sin darle más importancia, se recostó en la cama para leer "Cuento de Invierno" hasta que el sueño le ganó la partida.

Al día siguiente, pedaleó hasta la escuela decidida a encontrar a la rubia y contarle que su exnovio estaba en Boring.

Esperó en la entrada hasta que el timbre sonó. Vio a todos sus amigos y compañeros pasar por allí, los vio a todos menos a Emaline. Al final no tuvo más remedio que entrar a su primera clase y, cuando ya habían pasado tres y no había visto a la chica por ningún pasillo, Kate empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Pero no fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que las dudas abrieron un hueco en su estómago.

Estaba en el baño de chicas cuando escuchó a dos alumnas que no conocía de nada pronunciar el nombre de Oliver. Kate se quedó quieta dentro del cubículo, intentando escuchar lo que decían.

‒...solo que apareció en el teatro de la nada‒escuchó decir a una de ellas.

‒Jerry los vio a todos salir detrás de ella, pero no les hizo caso, se subió al coche y se fue‒dijo la otra.

‒¿Crees que vuelvan a estar juntos?

‒Dios, espero que no. Estaba harta de sus escenitas.

‒Sí, pero ahora Emaline no es nadie aquí.

‒¿Y eso de que vaya de chica buena, siendo amable con los nerds? Yo no me lo trago.

El volumen de la conversación fue disminuyendo a medida que las chicas salían del baño hasta que Kate ya no podía escuchar nada. Abrió la puerta para confirmar que se había quedado sola y se apoyó contra los lavabos. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo ignorar al pequeño monstruo que le susurraba en el oído que algo andaba mal. Tenía que encontrar a Emaline cuanto antes y dejar de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Pasó por la cafetería solo para asegurarse de que no estaba allí y se dio cuenta de algo curioso. Luke y McQuaid estaban solos en su mesa. Leslie se había sentado con otros compañeros, ya que Tyler tampoco estaba allí. Y el hecho de que Tyler no estuviera podía significar dos cosas. O había vuelto a ponerse enfermo, cosa poco probable porque lo había estado hacía poco tiempo, o estaba con Oliver.

Se acercó a la mesa de Jessica y los otros chicos del club de drama y les preguntó si habían visto a Emaline.

‒No la he visto desde que salió del ensayo ayer‒respondió Jessica.

Algunos de los chicos se miraron entre ellos de una forma que Kate no supo interpretar, pero prefirió no preguntar nada más. Solo quería hablar con su novia, no quería que nadie alimentase más sus dudas.

Cuando el descanso terminó, ya había recorrido toda la escuela y, definitivamente, Emaline no estaba allí. Kate sabía que no iba a ser capaz de concentrarse en las próximas clases. Estaba demasiado preocupada. No tenía sentido ir. Así que, con cuidado de que ningún profesor la viera, salió del edificio y montó en su bici. Ya inventaría alguna excusa más tarde cuando su padre se enterase de que había faltado a clase.

Pedaleó alrededor de aquel barrio y después hasta la casa de la mayor. No había nadie allí, o simplemente no contestaban. Después recordó la cafetería a la que siempre iban, pero tampoco la encontró allí. No había rastro de ella ni de su coche por las calles de Boring. Y Kate empezó a desesperarse. Sabía que no podían ser imaginaciones suyas porque Emaline había faltado a clase sin decirle nada, no había respondido al teléfono, ni al timbre de su casa. El único sitio que le faltaba por revisar era el parque. Así que se dirigió hacia allí con la esperanza de que ese fuera el lugar definitivo.

Pero no lo fue. Emaline tampoco estaba allí.

Cansada y decepcionada consigo misma, Kate usó sus últimas fuerzas para volver a casa, sintiendo cómo el vacío en su estómago se hacía más grande y el día le parecía más gris. Todavía faltaban dos horas para que las clases terminaran, aun tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que le iba a decir a su padre. Tal vez un simple "salí a buscar a mi novia, papá, soy lesbiana" bastaría. En ese momento necesitaba un abrazo de él más que de cualquier otra persona. Solo quería ser sincera, dejar de esconderse, decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, explicar sus ganas de llorar. Quería ser pequeña otra vez y que su padre la curase de todos sus problemas.

Llegó a la entrada de su casa con la sensación de que todo el cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal. Y no podía creer que esa misma mañana había salido de allí pensando que sería un día normal y corriente.

Kate se quedó parada de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona que llevaba buscando toda la mañana estaba sentada en su puerta. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido mirar en su propia casa? Quería golpearse a sí misma.

Emaline parecía pensativa. Se puso en pie nada más ver que ya no estaba sola.

‒Kate, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?‒dijo, sorprendida.

‒Eh...vivo aquí‒respondió la aludida, incapaz de esconder su confusión.

‒¿Te has fugado de clases? Qué fuerte, la hija del director es toda una rebelde‒añadió con una sonrisa y su tono habitual de burla.

‒Tú has hecho lo mismo, Emaline‒respondió Kate, más seria de lo que pretendía sonar.

Ese simple detalle, el saber que no se sentía con ganas de bromear, pareció cambiarlo todo. De un momento a otro, la sonrisa en el rostro de la otra chica se había esfumado. Caminó hasta Kate y, sin decir nada más, envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza, refugiándose en su cuello. Esta se mantuvo quieta sin saber muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo hasta que Emaline comenzó a sollozar.

Kate no encontraba palabras de consuelo ante algo que todavía no sabía con certeza, así que abrazó a Emaline de vuelta hasta que el agobio inicial de la rubia se fue calmando. Entonces agarró su mano y la llevó hacia el interior de la casa, hasta su habitación.

Se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama y esperó, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Sentía una extraña sensación que nunca antes había estado allí, entre ellas.

‒Ayer, mientras ensayábamos la obra‒empezó a decir Emaline tras un rato en silencio‒... Oliver apareció. Está aquí.

Kate hizo un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza, a pesar de que la chica no la estaba mirando.

‒Quería hablar conmigo‒añadió.

Kate continuó callada. Una parte de ella necesitaba que Emaline le contase lo que quisiera pronto.

‒Pero me negué a dirigirle la palabra, lo ignoré. Salí de allí casi corriendo. Ha estado llamando a mi casa pero tampoco he respondido al teléfono.

‒Yo te llamé anoche‒murmuró Kate, sintiéndose idiota por aportar un dato que no era necesario en ese momento.

‒¿Lo hiciste? Lo siento, Kate, no eras tú a quien quería evitar.

‒¿Entonces por qué no has ido a clase?‒preguntó ella.

Emaline bajó la mirada a sus manos y empezó a temblar de nuevo, como alguien que va a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Kate sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar. Lo sabía. Y aun así esperó durante todos esos eternos segundos que fueron necesarios hasta que la rubia respondió.

‒Estoy confundida‒dijo, con la voz a punto de romperse.

Dos palabras. Solo eran dos palabras. Y Kate creyó que ella también se pondría a llorar como una niña pequeña.

‒Creía que lo había superado, que ya no me importaba nada‒Emaline continuó hablando entre sollozos‒. Pero ayer cuando lo vi, sentí otras cosas a parte de ira. Y me asusté. Y por eso salí corriendo... Pensaba que una noche consultándolo con la almohada sería suficiente, que solo necesitaba unas horas para aclarar mi mente... Kate, por favor, di algo.

La joven se limitó a negar con la cabeza porque no confiaba en su propia voz. Emaline se pegó más a ella en la cama y cogió una de sus manos, a pesar de que ella intentó evitarlo.

‒Yo... Kate, yo te...Joder, tú me gustas. Muchísimo. Estoy segura de eso.

Kate se atrevió a mirar por primera vez a los ojos azules de la chica y solo vio verdad en ellos. Sin embargo, eso no terminaba de arreglarlo todo. Emaline puso una mano en su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos de forma instintiva.

‒No quiero dudar de esto y tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas. No te lo mereces... Solo quiero tiempo.

Kate volvió a abrir los ojos.

‒¿Tiempo?‒preguntó, notando como su voz no sonaba para nada como la habitual.

‒Solo unos días sin vernos. Sin ver a nadie. Quiero estar sola y organizar mis pensamientos.

Kate podía sentir esas palabras haciendo presión en su pecho y también dentro de Emaline.

‒¿Puedo pedirte eso?¿Es demasiado? Sé que no soy nadie para pedir algo así.

‒No. No digas eso‒Kate no se podía creer que hasta en un momento así fuera ella la que intentaba animar a la chica‒. Si es lo que quieres, está bien.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. No estaba muy segura de qué tipo de acuerdo acababan de hacer. Todavía no se había ido y ya quería que Emaline volviese. Quería gritarle que no podía hacerle eso, que había sido ella la que le había pedido que fuera su novia, que era injusto. Pero también lo entendía. Se sentía atrapada entre dos sentimientos muy distintos.

Ambas se levantaron de la cama casi al mismo tiempo. Kate no soltó la mano de Emaline hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la entrada de la casa. Allí Emaline la miró con los ojos rojos de haber llorado todo el tiempo y Kate intentó aguantarle la mirada porque quién sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que podría hacerlo. La chica volvió a acariciarle la mejilla por un instante que Kate deseó que durase para siempre y casi sin darse cuenta fue ella misma quien se inclinó para besarla.

Ya había sufrido de corazón roto una vez, cuando todavía era demasiado pequeña como para entenderlo. Y ahora, mientras se separaba de Emaline, supo volver a reconocer el mismo sentimiento.

 


	14. XIV

Kate no salió de su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente. Se hizo la dormida cuando su padre llegó a casa, pero realmente no fue capaz de dormir en toda la noche. Evitó al hombre durante el desayuno, cuando entró para despertarla. Fingió estar enferma. Y de alguna forma lo estaba. No se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y tampoco tenía ganas de comer. Pero ya se había saltado varias clases el día anterior, así que sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, se vistió y salió de la casa casi de forma automática.

Tenía miedo de ir a la escuela y cruzarse a Emaline. Pero también se moría de ganas de verla de nuevo. Se sentía como un fantasma deambulando por las calles hasta llegar al instituto. Afortunadamente no vio a ninguno de sus amigos al entrar. Leslie todavía estaba avergonzada por la conversación que tuvieron en la cafetería y no le dirigió la palabra en ninguna clase, lo cual ella agradecía porque no tenía nada que decirle en esos momentos. Solo había pasado un día y ya estaba pensando en encontrar a Emaline y rogarle que volviera. Pero otra parte de ella sabía que no podía hacer eso, que la chica necesitaba aclararse y que ella tenía más dignidad que eso. Debía esperar, tener su espacio. No estaba segura de por cuánto tiempo, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese mucho.

‒‒‒

Emaline faltó a clases durante los siguientes tres días. Por un lado, Kate sabía que eso le facilitaba la tarea de pretender que estaba bien y que atendía en sus clases, así como la de fingir delante de sus amigos. Por otro, la gente había empezado a hablar. La rubia no solía faltar muchos días seguidos a la escuela y además, para empeorarlo todo, Oliver había vuelto para terminar su curso. Kate tuvo que hacer uso de todo su poder de autocontrol para no acercarse y gritarle que todo era su culpa cada vez que lo veía andar por los pasillos.

Cuando estaba en casa con su padre, siempre encontraba una excusa para no pasar demasiado tiempo con él. Tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta de que su hija se estaba rompiendo cada día un poco más. Nunca pensó que echaría tanto de menos el simple roce de la mano de Emaline bajo la mesa de la cafetería durante los descansos. Incluso echaba de menos pasar las tardes en el club de drama viendo cómo ensayaban esa aburrida obra de teatro.

Aquel viernes, mientras recogía los libros de su taquilla en el cambio de clases, encontró su entrada para ver a Oasis en uno de ellos. El concierto era ese domingo. Recordaba haber escondido la entrada allí hasta que fuera capaz de pedirle permiso a su padre. Pero todavía no lo había hecho. Sujetó el papel en sus manos como si hubiera visto el fantasma de un pasado muy lejano y sintió ganas de llorar. Volvió a dejarlo allí en el fondo de su taquilla y apoyó la frente contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Era como si su mente estuviera reproduciendo los recuerdos como en una película, desde el día que Emaline le hizo ese regalo hasta la última sonrisa que había visto en su cara mientras hablaba de ello.

Sintió la presencia de alguien cerca mucho antes de abrir los ojos y cuando los abrió pudo ver unas botas frente a sus zapatillas. Cerró la puerta de la taquilla y encontró al resto de Oliver allí parado. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo de como lo recordaba la última vez que ella se había detenido a mirarlo de cerca. Y al parecer, había cambiado el largo abrigo que le regaló a Tyler por las chaquetas de cuero. Kate apretó uno de sus puños intentando esconder su nerviosismo al tener al chico delante. No recordaba haber cruzado más de dos palabras con él mientras grababan la película y sin embargo allí estaba.

‒Hey, Messner‒dijo Oliver, apoyando su hombro derecho contra las taquillas de una forma que le recordaba a cierta rubia‒. ¿Sabes por casualidad dónde está Emaline?

Kate se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, fingiendo desinterés. Una parte de ella se alegró al confirmar que Emaline no había vuelto a ver al chico.

‒¿De verdad no lo sabes? Porque un pajarito me dijo que sois muy amigas ahora y pensé que tú podrías decirme por qué parece que se la ha tragado la tierra‒volvió a hablar, en un tono amistoso que solo hacía que Kate tuviera más ganas de gritar.

Suspiró y cogió aire antes de responderle.

‒Supongo que está en su casa‒dijo, cruzándose de brazos‒. Y aunque supiera lo que le pasa, no te lo diría. No creo que ella quiera que tú lo sepas‒increiblemente Oliver sonrió al escucharla.

‒Ahora veo por qué sois amigas.

Kate lo miró por un momento preguntándose qué quería decir con eso. Pero la curiosidad no superaba a sus ganas de salir corriendo, así que se alegró mucho al ver a Tyler aparecer y captar la atención del otro chico. Era su excusa perfecta para desaparecer.

Sobrevivió al resto de las clases igual que había sobrevivido esos últimos días, intentando abstraerse del mundo que le rodeaba y sintiendo que su mente no acababa de asimilar lo que le pasaba. Al salir de su última clase, una profesora le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Kate mintió todo lo bien que pudo pero no estaba segura de haber convencido a la mujer. Aun así, no le dio importancia. Nadie más que su padre se había preocupado por ella en ese colegio, no tenía sentido que empezaran a hacerlo ahora. Así que, sacando fuerzas de donde no había, recogió los libros de su taquilla y también la maldita entrada del concierto al que ya no tenía sentido ir. Sabía que seguramente acabaría llorando con ella en la mano cuando el día llegase, pero no podía simplemente dejarla allí escondida durante más tiempo.

‒¡Eh, Kate!‒Luke interrumpió su camino a la salida, aparentemente más contento de lo que solía estar esos días‒. McQuaid, Tyler y yo vamos a ver películas y engullir comida basura en mi casa hoy. ¿Por qué no te vienes? Y si Emaline se encuentra mejor, puedes traerla.

Kate intentó que su cara no reflejase la punzada de dolor que le provocaba ese último comentario. Había mentido a Luke, le había dicho que Emaline estaba enferma de verdad y que por eso llevaban días sin verse. Después de su actuación durante esos días delante de sus amigos, Kate creía que quizás ella debería apuntarse también al club de drama el curso siguiente.

‒No sé, Luke‒dijo‒. Tenemos exámenes pronto y no estoy segura de que yo encaje mucho ahí.

‒Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que encajas!‒contestó el chico, tirando de su brazo hacia la salida‒. Y precisamente porque estamos hasta arriba de tareas, deberías venir y desconectar por una tarde. Vamos, lo pasaremos genial.

Kate lo pensó durante unos segundos y finalmente accedió. Sabía que Luke tenía razón, le vendría bien desconectar, aunque no fuera de las cosas que su amigo creía.

‒‒‒

Después de ver dos películas de ciencia ficción malas y comer todo tipo de alimento extraño que Tyler había llevado a casa de Luke, Kate pensó que estaba a punto de morir. Estaba tumbada en el sofá mientras los dos chicos preparaban más palomitas en la cocina. No sabía cómo eran capaces de seguir comiendo después de todo y después de sus ganas de vomitar. McQuaid estaba en la misma posición que ella, tumbado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados. Si no fuera por los sonidos que su estómago estaba emitiendo, hubiera pensado que el chico dormía. Kate se puso de lado, ignorando su dolor.

‒¿Estás bien?‒preguntó. Al no obtener respuesta, tocó con sus dedos el brazo del joven‒. McQuaid, si estás vivo, dame una señal.

‒¿Por qué sigo haciendo caso a estos idiotas?‒murmuró el chico. Kate sonrió al oír el tono dramático de su voz.

‒Porque los quieres‒respondió ella.

‒Tengo que hacer cálculos y ver si sustituirlos por nuevos amigos a estas alturas del curso sería más eficiente.

La mayor rio y volvió a su posición inicial en el sofá, mirando al techo. Poco después vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo McQuaid se sentaba para beber algo de agua. Después la miró y ella giró la cabeza hacia su lado para verlo de frente.

‒¿Tu estás bien?‒preguntó el chico.

‒También me pregunto por qué les he hecho caso, pero seguro que sobrevivo‒dijo, intentando copiar su dramatismo.

‒No, no me refiero a tu estómago‒el chico se ajustó las gafas, un gesto que hacía siempre que estaba nervioso‒. Me refiero a Emaline.

Kate se quedó quieta como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada encima y después se incorporó sentada en el sofá, asegurándose de que Tyler y Luke seguían concentrados en no quemar la cocina.

‒¿Qué quieres decir? Solo está un poco enferma‒murmuró, evitando su mirada.

‒Oh, no tienes que fingir conmigo‒dijo el chico, acercándose un poco a ella y bajando el tono de su voz‒. Sé que estáis en una situación delicada.

‒¿Cómo lo sabes?

‒Ella me lo dijo.

‒¿Emaline te lo dijo?‒McQuaid asintió con la cabeza‒¿Por qué?¿Desde cuándo sabes...?

‒Bueno‒la interrumpió‒, digamos que yo también decidí dar un paseo por el teatro la noche del estreno de "Lujuria Intergaláctica".

Kate lo miró confundida por una milésima de segundo hasta que todo hizo click en su mente. McQuaid las había pillado y, en algún punto en su relación, Emaline lo había enfrentado sola. Se preguntó por qué no le había dicho nada. Pero también se alegró al saber que el chico no había contado nada a nadie, que había seguido su mentira.

Bajó la mirada buscando algo que decir. Se había olvidado del tema por unas horas y ahora todo estaba volviendo a ella, incluido el dolor. McQuaid se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente incómodo.

‒Ella...no lo está llevando muy bien‒dijo. Kate permaneció en silencio‒. Quiero decir, no voy a meterme en vuestros problemas, pero me sorprendió porque nunca la había visto así de...‒el chico parecía no ser capaz de encontrar la palabra.

‒¿Vulnerable?‒murmuró Kate.

‒Eh...Sí, exactamente eso.

Ambos se callaron al instante cuando vieron a los otros dos chicos volver de la cocina con un bol gigante de palomitas. Kate se sintió egoísta cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ya no era la única persona que había visto ese lado de Emaline. Era absurdo, seguramente hubo más gente antes que ella o que McQuaid. Estaba descubriendo partes de ella misma que no le gustaban. Y se sintió todavía peor por ser una de las razones por las que Emaline no estaba bien, una de las razones por las que estaba confundida. Pero también le molestaba estar actuando como si fuera el fin del mundo mientras Oliver no tenía idea de nada.

Luke los miró de forma sospechosa, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, se había pasado la tarde cambiando de tema cada vez que Tyler mencionaba a Oliver. Y Kate no podía estar más agradecida con su amigo.

Estaban a la mitad de otra película, esta vez de misterio, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Todos se miraron con confusión. Sherry estaba en México y Ken ya sabía donde estaba su hija. Kate recordó la noche del estreno, cuando estaban cenando en aquel mismo sitio y el padre de su amigo golpeó la puerta, poniendo su vida del revés. Luke se levantó para contestar mientras que McQuaid intentaba que Tyler dejase de gritar que el asesino acabaría con todos ellos.

Kate no era capaz de ver a la persona frente a él cuando abrió la puerta, pero después de unos minutos hablando, Luke le hizo señales para que entrase. Y el dolor en su estómago se incrementó cuando vio a Emaline en la entrada de la casa. La chica llevaba el cabello liso, una simple sudadera negra y nada de maquillaje y Kate pensó que nunca había estado más preciosa.

‒Oh, hola, Emaline‒dijo McQuaid, tan confundido como Kate, y Tyler dejó de gritar al instante.

‒¡Emaline!¿Qué haces aquí?‒preguntó el otro chico con la efusividad que lo caracterizaba.

‒Hola, nerds‒esas dos palabras sonaron como música para los oídos de Kate después de varios días sin oírla‒. Me encontraba mejor‒la chica la miró, cómplice de su excusa‒y he decidido pasar a saludar.

‒¿Quieres palomitas?‒Tyler prácticamente le puso el bol en la cara y la rubia negó con media sonrisa forzada.

‒¿No ves que ha estado enferma?¿Cómo va a querer palomitas?‒le dijo Luke, quitándole la comida de las manos.

‒No, pero gracias de todas formas, Tyler.

‒Estamos viendo "El sótano del miedo", ¿quieres unirte?‒preguntó McQuaid.

‒Antes me gustaría hablar un momento con Kate.

Luke miró a su amiga, claramente confundido. Ella sabía que después de aquello le debía una explicación. McQuaid asintió y los tres chicos volvieron a darle play a la película mientras Kate se levantaba del sofá, rezando por que sus piernas no temblaran. Cuanto más se acercaba a Emaline, más nerviosa estaba. Hizo que la siguiera hasta la habitación de Luke ya que la chica nunca había estado en aquella casa y cerró la puerta al entrar.

Nunca había sufrido un silencio tan incómoda hasta ese momento. Emaline paseó su mirada por la habitación durante unos segundos hasta volver su atención a Kate, que se había quedado parada cerca de la puerta.

‒Bueno...¿cómo estás?‒preguntó, de una forma tan lejana que Kate no podía creer que fuera la misma persona.

‒He estado mejor, pero supongo que bien‒respondió ella.

Supuso que en realidad parecía igual de lejana.

Emaline se acercó un poco y ella dio un paso atrás. Había sido sin pensar, pero pudo ver el dolor que ese simple gesto provocó en la rubia. Intentó arreglarlo volviendo donde estaba.

‒Yo...Siento haber estado desaparecida‒susurró.

‒Lo entiendo. Dijiste que necesitabas tiempo‒respondió Kate, insegura‒. Así que...¿cómo va ese tema?‒Emaline se encogió de hombros.

‒Estoy trabajando en ello‒mentiría si no dijera que eso le quitó algo de esperanza‒. Quise llamarte cada noche.

‒Yo también quise hacerlo.

‒¿No estás enfadada conmigo?‒preguntó la chica. Kate lo intentó pero no pudo ocultar su cabreo.

‒Por Dios, Emaline, despierta de una vez. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que esto no es tu culpa?‒respondió en un tono más alto del que quería‒. Borra esa expresión de tu cara, no estoy enfadada contigo.

‒Nadie lo diría ahora mismo‒intentó bromear la mayor.

‒Estoy enfadada con la situación‒Emaline volvió a ponerse seria‒. Y te echo de menos‒añadió Kate, cruzándose de brazos como una niña a la que le han quitado su peluche favorito.

‒Lo sé‒su "novia" suspiró y dio otro paso más cerca‒. Y sé que dije que necesitaba tiempo y tal vez esto es una locura...pero he venido a proponerte algo.

‒¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?‒preguntó Kate.

‒Tu padre me lo dijo.

‒¿Fuiste a mi casa?

‒Me dio la charla. No se creyó del todo lo de que estaba enferma. Tuve que prometerle que el lunes volvería a clase‒Kate sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

‒Eso suena exactamente como algo que mi padre haría.

‒Sí...‒Emaline miró al suelo y se mordió el labio inferior antes de volver a mirarla‒. No sé si recuerdas que el concierto es este fin de semana.

‒¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?‒Kate podía visualizar el papelito escondido en su mochila‒. ¿Qué ocurre con eso?

‒Bueno‒Emaline dio un último paso hacia ella. De haberlo querido podría haber tocado su cara solo con alargar un poco el brazo‒... El regalo no era el ticket, el regalo era el concierto. Y aunque yo sea un desastre, tu te mereces ir. Así que quería preguntarte si todavía te gustaría ir conmigo...o tal vez quieras ir con alguien más. En ese caso está bien, lo entiendo y puedo darte mi entrada.

‒¿Qué?‒Kate no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando‒¿Cómo voy a ir al concierto con otra persona? Es tu regalo, Emaline.

‒Ya, pero no quiero que te sientas incómoda al ir conmigo cuando ni siquiera estamos...ya sabes, cuando estamos así.

Kate guardó silencio mientras Emaline miraba a todas partes menos a su cara. Una parte de ella pensó que era una idea horrible. Ir al concierto con alguien de quien estaba a nada de enamorarse, si no lo estaba ya, pero que no podía tener. Sonaba como una mala idea, lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Pero otra parte de ella quería pensar que eso ayudaría a Emaline a decidirse. Que se merecían ir a ese concierto juntas después de todas las ilusiones que se habían hecho. ¿Qué mas daba si al final todo salía mal y no volvía a ir a ningún sitio con ella? Mejor aprovechar el momento mientras podía.

‒De acuerdo‒dijo, sin más.

‒¿De verdad?‒preguntó la otra chica, sin poder esconder su sorpresa.

‒¿Qué esperabas?¿Que yo te iba a decir que no a algo?‒respondió Kate, medio resignada.

Emaline sonrió. Fue la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche y la pequeña tuvo que aguantar las ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más. Pero a pesar de que ambas querían ninguna dio el paso, manteniendo su silencioso acuerdo sobre el tiempo.

Emaline se despidió porque realmente solo había ido allí para hablar con Kate y no tenía ningún interés en ver una película en esos momentos. Pero su ánimo había mejorado notablemente cuando salió de la casa y, aunque le molestaba un poco aceptarlo, el de Kate también. McQuaid sonrió disimuladamente mientras Luke mantenía su expresión de sospecha y Tyler no se enteraba de nada. Kate volvió al sofá para continuar viendo la película, aunque su mente ya no estaba concentrada en la pantalla. Estaba muy lejos de allí, creando unas ilusiones preciosas.

 


End file.
